Our only gaurdians!
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: The rule of the Rowdyruffs has been cruel on their people...but soon, someone will cut their rule in half...can they make the change and get it back again? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1: The story begins

**Zshizshibaby-**It is 7:34 AM...the only two up are me and my cat, Pookie, who is great company...Mom and lil' sis are sleep...as are the others who are usually here to read my disclaimer...*sigh* do you all know what I do for you all? Pookie will read the disclaimer...

Pookie-...She don't own much...

* * *

The story here begins with three girls of the same age. They were very strong with powers that saved the people of Townsville almost everyday. They were cheered on as the heroines of the town and people lived very happily. One girl was stronger than the others. Her favorite color was green. All she wore was green or other dark colors, but mostly green. Her hair was coal black and her eyes (ironically) were emerald green. She was definitely the strongest and, frankly, the most aggressive. But that doesn't mean she was evil, oh no, far from it…just aggressive.

Another girl on the team was the sweetest. She enjoyed the color blue and sometimes yellow. She mostly wore blue though. Her hair was a beautiful color of golden blonde and her eyes were clear crystal blue. She was the sweetest, but would resort to combat if provoked and when she did, all her enemies had better be gone. She was sweet, but that doesn't mean she was weak, oh no, far from it…just sweet.

And the last girl on the team was the smartest and the leader. She loved the color pink, any shade of pink. She wore mostly pink and if she didn't, she needn't worry, because…her eyes were pink. Her hair was silky and extremely long and a nice shade of orange. She was the smartest and best at creating plans, making speeches in mere seconds, and also helping the other two with their problems. She was smart, but she wasn't ignorant, oh no, far from it…just smart.

Together, these girls created one of the best super heroine teams, fighting monster, criminals, and villains every day. They could tackle anything head on, sure a few complications arouse, but they could still take it on without a doubt that they could win if they kept trying…than…it happened. One day, the leader fell in love with one of the boys on the evil side. He was handsome, smart, and very nice to her. The girls thought that all the boys on his team had changed. They were their counterparts and at times, they had the same interests or flaws, but then again, they could be different. But, back to the story, one day, the leader fell in love with their red haired, red eyed leader and he acted like he felt the same. Every time they did something wrong, he would sweet talk and say that it was an accident and promise her that he cares more about her than money, or girls, or fame, or…world conquest…but they were all lies. Soon, he had taken over the whole world with another girl, a brown haired, golden eyed girl, right under their noses. And his team became stronger. Crimes ceased for villains feared that if they disrupted the boys' peace, consequences would be fierce. Monster stayed isolated on their island. And the leader watched sadly as the world crumpled under her alleged 'lover'. Then, along with her only two friends, they disappeared due to betrayal and heartbreak.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Well...that's chapter one...!! The others are still sleep and since they are such good guys, I'll let them sleep a bit longer...

Pookie-You're gonna wake them up aren't you?

Zshizshibaby-Heck yeah...next chappie now!!


	2. Chapter 2: As the world crumpled

Zshizshibaby-Man, they are still not up!! Pookie, go...Pookie? Pookie!!? Stupid cat left...I'll show her to leave me alone, babbling like this...I don't own much!! Dang cat!!

* * *

Chapter one: As the world crumpled…

The morning was cold…at least it was to her. In actuality, it was very warm and pleasant, but today of all days…did it have to be today? She watched the sun rise up once more on this dreaded day and wished that she had slept in. June 13...man, she hated this day. The colors swirled as the sun came and shone on her face, her eyes reflecting the color of the morning rise. Her skin was a pale color of cream with peach cheeks and her long hair was tied up in its long braid as usual. She sat on the window sill of the old apartment, ignoring the beeps and honks of the cars in the street below, the screams of her cherry red alarm clock, the hollers of people. All her attention was focused on what today was. Today of all days…today…

"Blossom, breakfast is ready!" Bubbles (**our blue eyed Blondie**) bounded inside her leader's room. She spotted the bed unmade and she was sitting at the window, staring outside of it. She wondered why she would go near that window. It was brown and dusty. But, the apartment was their home and they had grown accustom to it. The carpet was spotted with coffee stains, soup stains, Chinese food stains, but it was their carpet. The kitchen was old fashioned and small, but their kitchen, with a small little fridge and stove. There were two bed rooms, one was the leader's because she usually slept in it and stayed there for hours, staring out that window. The other was switched off between the other two, but the strongest preferred the couch anyway. Bubbles looked at her leader as she sat there on the sill, staring out the window with a sad, blank stare. She's never been the same since the takeover… She's been quieter, ate much less, and likes to spend her time staring out that very window. Their landlady was a very sweet woman who lets them stay without having to pay rent since she remembers how they saved the city of Townsville so many times before and she feels bad for them. They hurt badly. And they were young. "Buttercup cooked pancakes…you love pancakes…" She whispered.

"…June 13...It's June 13..." Blossom (**Leader**) whispered in a hushed tone, like if she spoke to loudly, the world would fall apart. Might as well have. "June 13...he betrayed me…June 13..." She whispered and began to rock back and forth.

"Oh no…Buttercup!!" Buttercup (**our strongest**) came up and saw Blossom rocking back and forth steadily, still staring out that window.

"Take down that calendar and help me with her." Bubbles removed the calendar from the brown tinted wall and looked at it. Blossom had it circled with broken hearts. She stared at it, feeling a bit sad herself, and then put it face down. Buttercup and Bubbles took Blossom's hands and led her to the living room to eat.

"…June 13...June 13..." She kept mumbling, still sad. Bubbles and Buttercup couldn't blame her. Brick was the first one she ever truly loved and he betrayed her. Left her alone and vulnerable and she had to survive on her own because they depended on her.

"Blossom, stop thinking about it. You'll make yourself sick and for once, I'd like to stop knowing when you will be sick!!" Buttercup snapped as she finished off her breakfast. Blossom stopped and began and stopped. She was like this. Wounded. Bubbles nodded and looked at the clock.

"Well, I'd better get to that bus stop or I'll miss the bus and won't be able to get to work." Bubbles said as she grabbed her gardening tools. She worked as the gardener for the nearby Banzai Garden and she needed to get there soon.

"I'd better get going too." Buttercup worked at the gym on 75th street and they needed her for the weightlifting program. They looked at Blossom. Her job paid a lot and it didn't start until later. She worked for the local kindergarten. She just blinked and nodded.

"Have a good day at work!!" She smiled. Only they have seen her smile, not many other people do, except for the kindergartners. They smiled back and left, chattering on and on about the price of gas, anything really. Blossom was left with her thoughts. She knew not to go back to her room because there wasn't a clock there and she needed to go to the school in the afternoon. _June 13...the day he betrayed me…for world conquest…for her…no…for himself…_Blossom went into the kitchen and began to fix her lunch. The world was outside and for now, she was inside, where she wanted to be. She looked back at the clock and decided to leave earlier. Blossom grabbed her school bag, her lunch, and left, locking the door behind her. The city was smack dab in California. Where there are numerous cell phones, honking cars, endless gossip, and people just walking and going to work. It's quieter than it used to be though. They were all scared at most. Blossom walked in the crowd of people, one of them, only with sunglasses today. She always hid her eyes. They were the only thing that distinguished her physically from the others and she intended to be hidden. Blossom made it to the school on her own, a small school close to the park with a small playground in the back. She was surprised that they had grass in this city. Blossom entered the building, her classroom, and got ready. The classroom had pictures drawn by the children, tables in different spots, a blackboard, toys, everything from her kindergarten before. A lot of the pictures were of her.

"_Ms. Utonium is my favorite teacher!"_

"_I hope she teaches me again when I get older."_

"_She's the best! She's always really nice and she's smart!"_ The calls of children echoed through the hallway and Blossom's sad, sullen face was promptly replaced with a happy smile. Children crowded in and began to chatter as they got into their spots and she waited until the bell rang before clapping her hands. "Okay, children, settle down now. Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning, Ms. Utonium." They responded. About five kids brought her an apple or something. That's two more than yesterday.

"Why, thank you. Now, today, we'll be learning how to add our threes."

* * *

Pookie- Okay, 3+0=3, 3+1=4...

Zshizshibaby-What's 3+3+3+3+3+3, oh smart one?

Pookie-...I can do this...it's...333333!

Zshizshibaby-...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH MY...OH MY...!!! CAN'T BREATHE!!! YOU'RE WRONG!! HAHAHAHAHA!!

Pookie-...Stupid...cat...who...owns me!! *glaring*

Zshizshibaby-hahahahhahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3: song of Heartbreak

Zshizshibaby-Blossom is better as a teacher.

Pookie-Should have put her as a doctor.

Zshizshibaby-Teacher!

Pookie-Doctor!!

Blossom-Do I have a say in this?

both-Go back to bed!!! Zshizshibaby doesn't own much!!!

* * *

Chapter two: Song of Heartache…

The rest of the day, children worked, played, did their thing as Blossom taught. One little girl was drawing a picture and Blossom looked over her to see what it was. "What are you drawing?"

"A picture of you."

"Oh, how nice."

"…Why do you always look sad?" Blossom looked a little surprised. She certainly didn't act sad around them.

"Do I look sad?" She asked.

"You smile a lot, but it's in your eyes."

"In my eyes?"

"My big sister smiles a lot, but she hardly ever talks because she's sad. In her eyes, there's always a mixture of grief and loneliness and whenever she's alone, she gets really quiet, 'specially 'round new people. You smile a lot and are really friendly, but there's a mixture of grief, loneliness, and misery in your eyes. No one else can see it, but I notice it." She was surprised she knew this many words.

"…Uhhmm…"

"Do you miss somebody?" This question took her back into her past. Flashbacks of her and Brick flooded her brain and she stared blankly at the picture she was drawing. She could tell it was her because of her long red hair and it was labeled 'Ms. Utonium smiling'. The question swirled in her head when it came to be recess. Pictures of her and Brick by the pond, them at their first date, their first kiss, his first trick and all of them after that, her calls (some ignored and some not), him coming to her fourteenth b-day party…then his betrayal. Him laughing at her and mocking her and Brick standing with some girl with brown hair and golden eyes and probably much prettier than she was. That last flashback set her to tears.

"June 13...June 13..." She whimpered, crouching under her desk.

I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time

The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you…" She sung quietly as she rocked back and forth. One little boy, much younger than the others, came in to find her crying.

"Ms. Utonium…?" He said, looking under the table. "Don't cry…are you scared?" She looked at him. "Don't be scared. I'm here with you…" He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"No, Honey, it's nothing…I'm just a bit…overwhelmed at the moment…you can go back outside and play for a little more…" Blossom got him outside and went back inside, grading worksheets to keep her from crying again. Soon, kindergarten was over with and Blossom felt like she was going to burst into tears and sadness anytime now. She hurried away from the school after the parents picked them up and went towards the long way towards her home. The way was usually deserted of people and she needed that in case she began crying. It was better to cry alone than cry and have people ask what was wrong. There were very few people on this street. She sat down and felt like crying. Instead, she felt the urge to just…sing…instead of cry. Crying made it worse anyway.

"The sun is sleeping quietly

Once upon a century

Wistful oceans calm and red

Ardent caresses laid to rest

For my dreams I hold my life

For wishes I behold my nights

A truth at the end of time

Losing faith makes a crime" Bubbles heard the singing and stopped to listen. She knew it was Blossom singing because she did it before. She sang…for Brick. She remembered. Blossom and Brick had gone to the park and she sang for him. He told her that she had a beautiful voice. That's why Blossom doesn't sing as much. She decided to sing too.

"I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time

The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you" There was Bubbles' voice. Buttercup heard it as she walked outside the gym to get some air. Her gym clothes were breezy today, which was good because it was hot. Buttercup remembered Bubbles singing at a talent show and she won first prize for it. She's a bit better at rock 'n' roll than pop, but she was still good at mostly other songs. Time for something she hadn't done in a while.

"Sorrow has a human heart

From my God it will depart

I`d sail before a thousand moons

Never finding where to go

222 days of light

Will be desired by a night

A moment for the poet`s play

Until there`s nothing left to say" They were in different parts of the city with different people listening to them sing. Their voices were heard everywhere and where in perfect harmony. People stopped their honking, their hollering, their talking, and listened. Such sweet voices. Soon they all started to sing the same lines.

"I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time

The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea

Oh how I wish to go down with the sun

Sleeping

Weeping

With you" They sang the same lines and felt the same way. Blossom's voice was first, lower, more sad, the leader. Bubbles' voice was second, sweet, high, smooth, the sweetest. Buttercup's was last, passionate, medium, the strongest. Soon the singing ended and the cheers were the only sounds there. People shouted and cheered and clapped and cried in happiness. Blossom felt a bit embarrassed by it, Bubbles was giddy, Buttercup felt the same as Blossom. Instead of doing encores all night, they rushed home, ordered Chinese food, and sat down at the couch.

"…Maybe…we were supposed to do that…" Bubbles said. "Like…did you see all those people clapping for us…maybe we're supposed to be stars, not a gym physician, a gardener, and a kindergarten teacher." She said.

"…But, I love my students…I love children…" Blossom said.

"I really don't want to be wearing heels all the time you know. I actually like working out."

"…Yeah, and flowers are my thing. Taking care of things is my passion. I wish I had become a nurse…" There was silence. "But, I just have this…feeling…that we're going to do something and be something great." They shrugged it off and went to bed, except for Blossom, who went back to her window and stared out it for about two hours.

"…June 13..."

* * *

Zshizshibaby-I made her sound like she was doped up!!

Blossom-I'm right here. *Grouchy*

Zshizshibaby is slowly backing away

Pookie-Looks like I'm going to be typing the story while Zshizshibaby runs away from an enraged puff...


	4. Chapter 4: On our way again

Zshizshibaby-Man, this took awhile to write...and you guys sure sleep awhile...

Brick-If you had slept in with us, you wouldn't have been stuck here with Pookie.

Pookie-Hey!!

Boomer-It's Summer for cryin' out loud! Why wake up at all?! Zshizshibaby doesn't own much...what do you own?

Zshizshibaby-I own Pookie and the plot...

* * *

Chapter three: On our way again…

The next morning was havoc. Blossom was on her way to work wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a trench coat so people wouldn't be able to recognize her from yesterday. The more she blended in the better. Then it struck her like lightening to a tree. The morning news. It was on the TVs in an electronic store. "Yesterday, in Modesto, California, the streets were graced by the songs of these three girls," They showed pictures of them. Blossom thought back to what the little girl said about her eyes. There was a bit of anger in Buttercup's and isolation in Bubbles'…which was hard to believe because Bubbles got out every chance she got. "They are now identified as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium and were super heroines as children before they disappeared. Here's a clip of their singing." They then played a clip of first Blossom singing, then Bubbles, and then finally, Buttercup. Blossom's eyes grew so wide, she was scared they would show out of her sunglasses. "Are these girls returning to the surface? Only time will tell. In other news…"

"Oh…no…" She whispered before heading back towards her home. She had to get out of the world. She had to get back inside before someone spotted her. Bubbles was sprinting through the sidewalks like there was no tomorrow. She got the 'okay' from her manager that she could go home if she wasn't feeling well, and right now she was sick to her stomach. Bubbles had seen the news on the security guards' mini tv and suddenly shrunk back. She rushed out before anyone could say anything, told her manager that she felt sick, and was admitted to go. She ran fast, as fast as she could in gym class…and she was on the track team. Bubbles turned into the office, and got in elevator. Bubbles hurried through her purse, trying to ignore the people who were trying to get her attention, and rushed toward the door. After she opened it, she yanked the key out, rushed in, and Blossom slammed the door shut, locking it. Bubbles looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh…no…"Buttercup got a cab and told him where to go.

"Hey, aren't you…"

"Just drive, please." She growled as he tried to ask if she was that green girl on the news. He shrugged and began to drive towards her destination. People tried to stop him, to get her autograph, to get a picture with her, but she instructed him not to stop for anyone who wanted that.

"Why are you running? You're a star."

"I don't want to be a star! I was happy the way I was! I just started singing along!" Buttercup snapped. Maybe if she paid more, he'd go faster. Soon, about a few minutes after, she got to her house. She reached to get her wallet.

"It'll be on the house, if you give me your autograph." It was a good deal, so…Buttercup got out a piece of paper, a pen, wrote her name, gave it to him, and got out. Then, she ran into the office, got in the elevator and people began to ask her. She kept switching elevators until she finally got to her apartment. After fishing in her handbag for a few minutes, she got her key, jammed it in, unlocked the door, and rushed in. She turned to the other two as she locked it.

"Oh…no…" They stayed inside like that, trying to figure out what to do until Buttercup blew up. "This is horrible! We've lived underground for…what four years!? We started when we fourteen and it's been fine until now! Then, Ms. Genius over there decides to make us all do a sing-a-long!!"

"It was a choice of either to sing along or not!" Blossom retorted.

"Besides, it was either that or she starts crying." Bubbles added. "No one is to fault here, let's just figure out what we are going to do about it…" Bubbles said as they prepared to get at each other's throats. Thy sighed and nodded with the official peacekeeper. Buttercup and Bubbles looked over at Blossom, expecting something.

"…We do as we did before…we run…" Brick was happy. This morning's news had told him the general area of where Blossom was. He had been searching for her for about…since she left. He knew she could probably destroy his kingdom, land him somewhere he can't escape, and wreck everything he had worked for. And not just for justice. Probably revenge **(but not our Blossy, huh?**) too. Suzie sat with him as he laughed.

"Man, she's a dope! Thanks, Blossom, for letting me know where you are." He picked up his phone and called Butch. "Hey, Butch…it's Brick, idiot…ha-ha-ha…yeah, well, I think I know where Blossom and her sisters live…yeah, you saw too…? Hilarious, huh…?" Suzie could hear Butch in hysterics on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, you got it, I want every man you have over there searching up Modesto…Yeah, this time they can't get out." Butch hung up the phone.

"Man, those girls are idiots. Better tell Boomer to give the look out." Butch picked the phone up and pressed a blue button. Boomer picked up. He was laughing, hard. "Yeah, yeah, I know…can't believe it too…yeah, tell your scouts to keep an eagle eye on Modesto…hey, if they even hear some singing like that…yeah…with something like this, these goons better not mess up." Butch laughed and hung up. "This is cake." Blossom packed her bags of everything she would want and need. They had alerted the landlady that they were leaving soon. And they packed light. No need for much silverware when they could buy some more later. They got their clothes and some personal stuff like Octi, Blossom's diary, and Buttercup's prized vase (**she's got one of those?!**).

"Blossom, are you sure we don't need this stuff?" Bubbles asked again about the small TV set they never used, a forth of the cookbooks they bought, picture frames they emptied (take the pictures, leave the frames), etc.

"Bubbles, is there something you want to keep?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded and went to get it. It was a small figurine of two ivory elaphants standing on their back legs, their trunks entwined to form a heart, they had small jade eyes with lovely velvet red covers on their backs with impressions of sparkly jewels on the fringes.

"It's your favorite remember?" Bubbles reminded her. That was Brick's first present to her and even though she got rid of most of his presents, she couldn't let go of it. It made Blossom happy and broke her heart at the same time. Blossom's eyes looked hollow before she took it and put it in her purse.

"Yeah, okay, we have everything…"

"Where will we go?"

"Out of here. Out of Modesto. Out of California. Out of the country!" Buttercup said as she loaded the cab with their bags. Bubbles and Blossom got in and waited for Buttercup. When she finally got in, they told the driver to go to the nearest train station. "I don't see why we don't fly out of here ourselves."

"And let them catch us even faster, no." Blossom hissed.

"Where are we going?" Blossom thought and thought until she remembered the figurine.

"Towards Asia. Maybe China."

"We don't speak Chinese, only you do!"

"You'll learn it soon enough." Blossom hissed at her. "Besides, where else can we go. Almost everyone in the world now knows who we are. China is probably the best because it's big and we're just three people."

"Girls, girls, duck!" Bubbles snapped and they went low into their seats. Two of Butch's officers passed. They looked in the car and drove off, talking about how the girls were close, they could feel it. They stayed like that for about an hour before they got back up.

"Good call. Put those hats on." The driver thought they were being suspicious and asked if everything was okay. "Yeah, we just dropped something." He asked about the hats. "Us going to get it made our hair all fuzzy and horrible. We can't even let people see us at night like this." She was a good liar. They stopped at the train station and paid the man before grabbing their stuff and getting in. Blossom had her sunglasses on again, Bubbles had tucked all her blonde hair in her hat, and Buttercup had a trench coat and some sunglasses to hide her unusually bright green eyes (**I don't know a lot of girls who have her type of eyes T_T**).

"Three tickets for Oakdale Airport please." Bubbles asked.

"Names?"

"…Bubbles Utonium…Blossom Utonium…and Buttercup Utonium…" She whispered to the lady. The lady smiled. "Yes, we are, but don't shout it out…we're kinda in a rush and don't need attention…" Bubbles pleaded. The lady nodded and gave them their tickets and told them to wait. Buttercup spotted two of Boomer's scouts enter in and made it known to the other girls.

"…Bubbles, you stay here and don't say anything. Blossom, go to the restroom and wait for the train to be called…I'll wait outside…" They nodded and went to their positions. Bubbles was a bit nervous and tried her best not to shake. Occasionally, she would glance to make sure they weren't looking at her and they weren't at times. Sometimes a glance, but never staring. What seemed like forever finally ended and the train came, signaling Blossom to get out of the bathroom and to head outside like Bubbles.

"Next time, one of you stay inside." She whined.

"Any progress?" Boomer's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

"Not yet, Sir. These girls know they made a mistake and they've covered their tracks even better."

"You're not looking hard enough. Are there groups of girls?" About five.

"Yes, Sir."

"Is there a group of three girls?" Two…

"Yes, there is, Sir."

"How many?"

"Two…"

"Do one of the groups seem to be in a hurry?" One group was outside and they each kept checking the clock on the wall, the clock on their cell phones, or their watches.

"Yes, Sir."

"Check them out." The two scouts went outside and Bubbles spotted them, nudged Blossom, who nudged Buttercup. They began to walk towards them.

"I'm hungry." Bubbles said loudly.

"Let's go check out the snack machine. Coming along?" Blossom asked at the same volume.

"Sure." Buttercup answered as they walked in. They tried not to look like they were in a rush. They got their snacks, saw the scouts waiting outside and the train was coming in. "There was another exit…over there." They went out it, narrowly escaping them, and got on the train. The scouts spotted them in the window as the train began to move.

"Hey, you!!" Bubbles turned her face away quickly before they could see her in more detail.

"That was really close." Bubbles whispered.

"Tickets, please, tickets!" The ticketmaster came about. Blossom handed him all three of the tickets. "Hey,"

"Yes, we are, but please don't say anything…" Bubbles replied before Buttercup could open her mouth. He nodded and went on.

"Nice, Bubs." Buttercup said.

"Thank you." With each stop, the girls got nervous, but they finally got to the airport. Brick was not happy anymore. Boomer just reported that three suspects had gotten away on a train going towards Oakdale.

"Thankfully, I've alerted Butch and the scouts in that direction. They should be on the lookout all the way to Oakdale."

"They had better be. If she gets away again, then it will be a very dark day." He hissed. Boomer was silent.

"Would you like a drink, Brick? Like some water or something?"

"Water's fine…" Butch alerted everyone to be on the lookout. Anything that looked suspicious needed to be checked out and if anyone even misses one little detail, he will end up in jail. Buttercup grew worried. More and more officers were appearing at the train station.

"Bloss, how much more?" Blossom also looked out the window and stifled a gasp.

"…Okay, we've passed…Riverbank…so Oakdale is right after this." She replied. "Keep a low profile." They nodded ad shrunk back a little. Two officers came on board.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we are just here to observe. It seems that some…suspects happen to be on this car. So, we are just going to try and single them out. So, if you cooperate with us, we should get along just fine." One said.

"Say nothing…don't ask questions…stay quiet." Bubbles and Buttercup nodded slightly and stayed silent. They tried not to make eye contact with either of the officers and when questioned, they kept raspy tones.

"Why do you talk like that?"

"Strep throat…" Bubbles coughed. He nodded and left quickly.

_Please say Oakdale…please announce an upcoming Oakdale…_Blossom begged the intercom silently. Like it was complying with her wishes, it announced Oakdale was coming up. _Thank you…_Blossom let out a breathe she had been holding. Buttercup glanced at one officer and quickly turned her head, preventing him to get a good look at her. Then the train stopped. It seemed to take forever before they finally got out. They split up in the car, weaving through the crowd and made their ways out, heading the same way. Soon, they met up again, then each got a map of the train station. "Okay, walk with me." They walked at a hurried pace. "We have to make this plane. It's the last plane to China until this afternoon." When they were about to split up, Blossom told them where to go and where they would meet up again. Then they'd meet up, split up again, and meet up. And it went like that until they finally got out. They caught a port that was going towards the airport. _Almost there…almost there…_Blossom thought hysterically. Finally, they'd be gone. Out of there. Brick wouldn't know where to look again. They got to the airport, which was just starting to get some people since it was morning now. They went straight to get their tickets.

"Names, please?"

"…Blossom Utonium…Bubbles Utonium…and Buttercup Utonium…" She whispered fast. Before she could ask, Blossom answered her question. "Yes, we are…but please don't draw aany attention to us."

"Okay, and where are you headed?"

"Tianjin, China." Blossom replied.

"Will this be round trip?"

"One way."

"Alright, how much luggage?" Blossom looked back and saw two suitcases and each of them had carry-ons.

"Two suitcases and three carry -ons…One for each of us…" Blossom replied.

"When would you like to leave?"

"Today."

"Alright, there are three seats available in normal class, but the first on is three rows away from the second and the second is two rows away from the third." Blossom accepted them and took the tickets. Then, they headed straight for their waiting area.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Okay R&R please!

Pookie- If you do, you get a free cookie!

Butch-You don't have free cookies...heck, you haven't bought any cookies.

Zshizshibaby-We have cookie dough. We can make them. Wanna help?

Butch-Sure! I'll call the fire department.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

Zshizshibaby-Is...Blossom asleep again?

Brick *spots Blossom asleep*-Must have had to stay on coffee to keep herself up...

Zshizshibaby *annoyed* slaps her paws hard in front of Blossom's nose

Blossom *jolts up*-Sweet Dear Einstein Kool-Aid!! *pant pant*

Brick-I have no idea what she just said and I don't want to know, but Zshizshibaby doesn't own much except for the plot...

* * *

Chapter four: Arrival

A broken vase. Brick had thrown another one of his priceless porcelain vases due to anger. Blossom had gotten away again. "How could she have gotten away AGAIN!?" Brick shouted. The officers and scouts were on his monitors. "You," He pointed at the scouts, "You had Bubbles right in front of you and you let her slip away! And you," He pointed at the officers, "You had all three of them in the same train car with you!! You even spoke to them! 'Why do you talk like that?' Why did I let my brothers hire such boneheads!!!?" you could hear him through the door to his den and it was sound proof. They had nothing to say. "…You are put on suspension until further notice, understand me?! If you even touch a squad car, I will have your heads!! Got that? Or did I go to fast?" He sneered before shutting off the monitor. He turned to another monitor and dialed up the airport security. "Find out the passengers that left early this morning. I want a thorough search for these names," He took out a pen and pad, "At least someone can be a bit useful. I want you to look for Blossom U-T-O-N-I-U-M, Bubbles Utonium, and Buttercup Utonium. And I want to be the first one to know where they're going and if it's round trip or not."

"Yes, Sire." The officer hung up.

"Where the heck are you going, Blossom?" Suzie came into the den. "What?"

"Are you okay? I could hear you all the way in my room." She said with her hands on her hips. Brick looked at her. Beautiful, yes. A pain? Also yes. Brick rolled his eyes and looked at her with full attention. "Wanna kiss? That makes you feel better." Brick sighed and motioned her over. She went over to him, sat on his lap, and gave him a big kiss. Brick moaned in reply and smirked when she was done. Then she left to find something to do. Brick wiped his mouth and returned to what he was doing, trying to figure out what Blossom is doing and where she's going.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup landed in Tianjin, China about fifteen hours after that. Buttercup stretched and looked over at her sisters. "Where to?"

"The currency exchange?" Bubbles said.

"Where is it?" All the signs looked the same to Buttercup, but to Bubbles, they were just plain confusing. They turned to Blossom, who looked at each sign.

"Over there." She pointed to one store that looked sort of like their currency exchange back in America. They walked over and waited in line for their turn. Buttercup and Bubbles whispered about how much money they had. They pulled it together to get about five hundred dollars, adding to the money they had stashed away. Soon, Blossom came up to the booth. There was a man at the booth and he looked like he was in his thirties or so. "Excuse me, can we exchange this?" She asked. He looked, nodded and exchanged all the money for a lot of yen. "Thank you." They walked out.

"Where next?" Bubbles asked.

"We find somewhere to stay, somewhere cheap so we don't throw all our money away. Until we get settled, only shop for essentials. And don't worry, in a matter of weeks, you'll be speaking Chinese." Blossom said as she walked.

Back in America, about a month after or so, Brick found some fantastic news. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT ON THERE!? THE TRAIN LISTING FOR THAT DAY SAID SHE WAS HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THERE!!!!!"…Okay, it wasn't all that great. Apparently, Blossom's name had been erased, along with her sisters', showing no sign of where she went and if she was coming back. The security guard jolted and pressed a button, showing the listing results for 'Blossom Utonium', then, 'Bubbles Utonium', and lastly, 'Buttercup Utonium'. There were no results. "YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP!!! THAT GIRL IS OUT THERE, I'M SEARCHING FOR HER, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME HER NAME 'MYSTERIOUSLY' DISAPPEARED FROM YOUR DANG RECORDS!?" Brick was so loud, everyone froze, even Butch and he gets madder than that. "FIND HER NOW!! I WANT EVERY DANG AIRPORT FEEDING ME RECORDS OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE ARRIVED THERE!! EVERYONE!! YOU GOT THAT!?" Brick shouted so loud, his face was red. They all said 'yes, sire' and all that and began to feed him records. Brick sat back in his seat and messaged everyone not to bother him.

"S-Sire, I think I may have something…" One guard in Tianjin Airport said nervously. Brick eyed him with an intensly furious red eye. "T-the records were erased here too."

"HOW IS…" Before he could finish, Brick began to think. _Her records are erased here…and they are…that's it! Hah, she thought she could slip out, close, but not close enough._ For the first time since Blossom had escaped, Brick smiled. "You just made my day." He snickered. "Of course, she's smart enough not to stay in one place…You all can go now…" They all hung up and Brick picked up the phone and called Butch and Boomer.

"Hey, bro, any good news?"-Butch

"They flew to Tianjin, China."

"Knew you'd figure it out."-Boomer

"Yeah, I'm smart aren't I? Listen, I want everyone you've got in China on the lookout for these girls. Catch one, make me happy."

"Heh, if they even sneeze, we'll find them."-Boomer

"Just wait, we'll find them."-Butch. Buttercup walked to get the groceries again. They had gotten jobs. Blossom was a newspaper reporter, Buttercup was a coach, and Bubbles was a hairstylist. She spotted a woman with a big stomach (**she's pregnant**) walking past an alleyway when two hands grabbed her.

"HELP!" Buttercup rushed over and peered inside with a gang surrounding the woman, demanding money. "P-please, I'm a tired mother-to-be, just take my purse and leave me alone!" She begged. They took her purse, took out the money, and said she had more. "I-I-I don't!!" They began to gang up on her. "HELP!!!" Buttercup couldn't stand it.

"She said to leave her alone!" Buttercup snapped angrily, standing in the alleyway. They turned to her and smirked at the pretty girl standing there.

"Such a cute girl. Why don't you come with us?" Buttercup walked towards them. They thought she was very obedient. Then she kicked one of the guys, punched another in the face, and helicopter kicked another away from her. They kept running at her with the woman staring, amazed. It looked like she had wings on her. Soon, after a long rumble, they were all down except uttercup.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Buttercup asked, helping her up. "I hope you and the baby aren't hurt."

"…Y-you must be an angel…" Buttercup looked confused. "Y-you saved me! M-me and my unborn child!! Oh, thank you, China is finally blessed!!" She was crying.

"Whoa, whoa! I'm no angel! I just helped!!" People were starting to crowd, saying she was an angel and wanting to shake her hand or take her picture or give her a hug. _I can't get too much attention… _"Okay, okay, maybe I am an angel, but I have to leave now and please don't give my description. Goodbye!" Buttercup flew out of there and headed straight for her new home with Blossom and Bubbles.

"You did what!?" Blossom shouted.

"What was I supposed to do!? The lady was scared, they were gonna beat her up, and she's pregnant! What if she had a miscarriage or something!? What if they killed her!? You want to just stand there and watch like all those other people when we actually have the power to stop it?!"

"S-she's got a point. It was nice of her to help that poor lady out. And she took nothing in return anyway."

"Thank you, Bubbles."

"Don't team up against me! I'm not saying that it was wrong, if I were in your shoes, I would have done the same thing…but don't forget, Butch and Boomer have scouts and officers around the globe. And they all have a direct line to Brick and he could be over here in less than an hour. All I'm saying is we need to be careful when we use our powers. We could get caught, then what do we do?"

"Escape?" Buttercup replied like she was stating an obvious fact.

"Don't get smart with me…I'm tired…I'm going to bed."

"Wan an (**Good night**)." Bubbles said. She took another noodle and stuck it in her mouth. "Do you think she's a bit too stressed?"

"Yeah…"

"We should tone it down for her…"

"…Well, while you think of that, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded and she heard the shower turn on. Well, she thought of taking a walk, but now that every scout and officer could be Utonium hunting, she should probably stay indoors. She remembered when she thought Brick really cared about Blossom. They seemed so into each other and she thought…maybe he'd turned around. And if there's one bad thought that always follows after thinking of Brick, this is Bubbles' bad thought…Boomer. She liked Boomer. She always had liked Boomer, maybe like isn't the right word, but she was comfortable with like right now. And right now, she wasn't supposed to 'like' any Rowdyruff. In fact, Buttercup crammed in her head that she should hate them all, especially Brick for what he did. But, Bubbles couldn't hate Boomer. Boomer was really sweet to her. She remembered trying to tell them this after it had happened.

~flashback (**WOOT!**)~

"_B-but I can't hate them. Boomer's my friend." Bubbles said feebly as she fidgeted. Buttercup had been on the war path since five days ago, when the girls had gone into hiding, their friends and family had been imprisoned, and Brick had taken over with a full force…and broke Blossom's heart. Blossom sat on the box in the old, abandoned building. Her face was hollow and pale, her eyes were half opened, the spark in them was gone. Her hair was drooping on the floor because she hadn't bothered to tie it up and it was messy and undone. She just sat there, slowly rocking back and forth…on the other side of the room. _

"_H-he loves me…he's just…confused…he'll come to his senses…and he'll look for me…and say he's sorry because he loves me…and take me back…he loves me…like that…" She kept mumbling, hitting her head against the wall, harder and harder until both her sisters were sure she had a headache. _

"_You call that 'friendship'?! Look at what that red jerk-off did to our sister? Our leader?" Buttercup said, pointing at the depressed (_**and slightly mental for the moment, but don't worry. She'll come back to us…hopefully…**)_ girl who wouldn't stop rocking back and forth. _

"_W-well, Boomer probably doesn't like it. He'll make his brothers see what they've done…"_

"_Bubbles, Brick tricked Blossom into thinking he loved her, Butch tricked me into thinking he changed…" As she said this, Buttercup gathered stick and began making a fire with her powers, "And Boomer tricked you into thinking he was your friend." That was the sad horrible truth and sometimes you don't want to hear the truth, just lies. Bubbles walked over to Blossom._

"_T-that's not true right? T-things will get better, right? Townsville…the boys…they're all just joking right?" Blossom looked blankly ahead._

"_Don't be naïve…" Blossom said flatly. "Do…you really think that? They tricked us…Bubbles…they lied to us…Brick…lied to me…" Blossom's eyes looked flat, pale, like they were someone else's. She used Bubbles' shoulder to help herself up and slowly went over to the fire, sitting next to Buttercup while Bubbles sat in the cold, not wanting to be near the warmth if it meant a cruel and horrid truth. No, she'd rather stay in the cold with the sweet lies._

~End flashback (**man, that was a bit depressing**)~

Bubbles did try to forget those nights where half the time, she was cold and they all huddled together. If it weren't for Blossom coming up with the idea to just leave, one of them would have caught pneumonia. Boomer came up to Brick with news from Tianjin. He didn't know if it would cheer him up or not, but it's something. "Hey, Brick, how ya feeling?" Brick glared at him intensely. "Not good…okay…well, it's not the news you're looking for, but it's…interesting…some people reported seeing an angel…but said that the angel said not to give a description of her and are respecting her wishes. One woman said that she is with child and was almost mugged until said 'angel' saved her before flying off." Boomer said.

"I don't care about that crap, I want…where was that reported?" Brick asked, suddenly interested.

"Oh, uh…Tianjin, China."

"I know where Tianjin is…that is exactly where the girls arrived in their plane. Funny that happened at the same place only a month later." Blossom was thinking something similar.

"Bubbles…Buttercup…remember when we sang in California?"

"Yeah, it's the whole reason we left for here." Buttercup replied as she brought the laundry in.

"Well, do you remember how happy it made people?" Blossom said.

"Yep, everybody was smiling and clapping." Bubbles chirped from the apartment kitchen.

"I think we've been underground a little too long."

* * *

Boomer-Zshizshibaby does not...

Butch-No, Boomer, we already did that. It's at the top of the page.

Boomer-Seriously!?

Brick-Yeah I said it.

Boomer-Aw...*starts to cry* B-but I-I w-w-wanted to do it, Zshi...*starts crying*

Zshizshibaby-Don't cry! Please, stop crying (oh, so cute). Y-You can do it at the next chapter...

Boomer-I-I wanted to do it now...

Brick-Ya know what? Just do it.

Boomer-YEA! Zshizshibaby doesn't own anything except the plot!

Zshizshibaby-Happy now?

Boomer-YEP!


	6. Chapter 6: Three Angels

Zshizshibaby- This one took from yesterday until TODAY to write!

Bubbles- How long was I asleep?

Pookie-A day and about all morning.

Boomer-New record!

Bubbles-YEA! Zshizshbaby doesn't own much...*whispering* What does she own?

* * *

Chapter five: Three Angels

The night was cold and dark in Tianjin, China. The city's towers were dark and black as a couple fifteen year olds walked down the street from their party. Suddenly some scouts came up and began to lift up their skirts and tickle them while they shouted at them to stop. "Why should we? Come over here." They began to run away and soon got away for a bit before they caught up with them and dragged them to a dead end, trapping them between their arms.

"Please, just leave us alone. We're just trying to get home!" One said. The other one was smaller and more scared then she was. The scouts snickered and closed in when one of the girls looked up.

"The angel…" They spun around to see Buttercup standing on top of the building behind them. They jolted as she desended down (**We'll make this chappie kinda dramatic right now…**) and glared at them.

"Get your arms off of them. Now." Buttercup growled. One pulled out a rifle and tried to threaten her with it. Not that if matter because she kicked it right out of his hand. (**The following scene is a bit too graphic to describe, so we'll just skip right ahead…**) The scouts laid in a heap on the floor as the girls turned to thank Buttercup, but she was practically gone.

"Wait! Umm…Thank you!" The smallest one called out. Buttercup turned around and looked at her.

"It was no problem." Buttercup replied before leaving. The next day, it was all over. In the newspapers too. They even had a name for her. "Hmmm…Listen to this. 'The Dark Angel Strikes Again." Blossom and Bubbles listened in. "While walking home last night, two teenaged girls were harassed by two scouts. They were dragged into a dead end and just when they seemed to be in a hot bed of disaster, they said they too, were saved by this mysterious 'Dark Angel'. The Dark Angel combated the scouts, leaving them unconscious in the alleyway and disappearing, but not before fifteen year old, Akisu, shouted thank you and got a reply saying that it was no problem! Who is this 'Dark Angel'? Everyone would like to know, who is this 'Dark Angel', where does she come from, and how did we get such a savior?" Buttercup read out loud. "Hmm… 'Dark Angel'…I like the sound of that." Buttercup said.

"You would…" The next week, three small children were playing ball when it fell into the street.

"I've got it!" A little boy shouted (**obviously, he's not old enough to cross the street**). He ran into the street and picked it up when there was a honk. A huge truck was racing towards him. He stared in shock, it was getting closer. People called out to him, but he was frozen in fear. Then there was a honk and a screech. The truck had fallen over. A woman started to scream 'Shin-lang' over and over.

"Look up there!!" Someone shouted, pointing at the sky. There was the little boy and Bubbles was holding him in her arms as he cried.

"Don't cry. I'm here." She hummed sweetly as the boy began to cease his crying.

"Little girl bunny named Honey

Dropped her little penny.

Saw the little billy goat Benny.

Dance a little jigg." Bubbles sang a silly song as they descended below. Soon she had him laughing again.

"It's the Dark Angel."

"No, she has golden hair, the Dark Angel had dark hair." Bubbles smiled.

"The Light Angel! Angel of Light!" Someone cheered and they began to cheer 'Light Angel' over and over again. Bubbles began to float up.

"I have to go now! Please don't give my description!" Bubbles said before floating off. While the reports were sent to Brick, Bubbles read the newspaper the next day. "Listen to this… 'The Arrival of Light!" She said as Blossom and Buttercup listened. "Just when we thought we were blessed enough with the 'Dark Angel', another savior from above has come to China. While running to get his ball, five year old Shin-lang Muzuki was terrorized when he spotted a truck racing towards him and the driver reported that his brakes had stopped working, so he was having trouble stopping. Just when all seemed lost, the truck crashed and fell over. People screamed, not knowing what happened to Shin-lang when someone spotted a floating figure that was later reported to beholding Shin-lang, singing to him until he was no long crying, but laughing. We have now identified this figure the 'Light Angel' as she may be…"

"An acquaintance of the 'Dark Angel'. Will these miricles ever stop or we in store for another?" Boomer read off the translation of the newspaper to Brick and he growled.

"It's them. Blossom is finally letting herself known. She's next. I want every officer available over there in Tiajin and I want them searching. Anyone who brings me the most helpful piece of information will certainly be promoted." Brick ordered. Butch nodded and they left. "Blossom…what the crap are you doing now? Are you stupid or do you have something in mind?" Brick growled as he stared out his window (**oh wow, the reds are obsessed with windows…**)

The next month, the girls let the police take care of the crimes. "Blossom, when will you make yourself known?" Bubbles finally asked.

"Yeah, most people are thinking the angels have gone now."

"Maybe that should be our new names. The Angels."

"We'll think about that…" Buttercup replied.

"Paitence…if there's something extremely serious, than sure…I'll help…" Blossom said as she finished her breakfast food before leaving to go to her job. The night was dark and cold two days later. Blossom walked through the streets, her scarf bound around her neck. She clutched her coat and lowered her hat. She still wore sunglasses to conceal her pink sunset eyes. Not much trouble now. Blossom walked with a bag in her hand filled with food until she heard sirens. Fire sirens.

"THE CHILDREN'S HOSPITAL IS ON FIRE!!" She heard someone scream. People rushed towards to see and maybe help. The fire was blazing and they were rushing sick and weak children out of the burning building.

"There are still children in there! They can't get to them!" A woman was crying. Blossom pushed her scarf further up and went towards her.

"Is your child in there?" Blossom asked.

"…Both my daughter and my eldest son…" She sobbed. Blossom nodded and left before blasting from the alley she had entered. She had stripped off her coat and scarf before entering the fire. People shouted that an angel had gone in.

"Hello!? Answer me!" She heard kids screaming and crying, so she rushed where the flame was the worst. It was almost to the boiler. She finally found them in the observation ward, they were huddled together while they cried. "Don't cry. You'll be fine." She whispered. About five children where there. They huddled towards her and she saw some of the ceiling fall in front of the entrance. Now what? They began to cry even more and she wrapped her arms around them. Then, suddenly, these glowing pink winds also wrapped around them, shielding the children (**it's getting sapper! AHH!**). The building started to collapsed and they huddled closer. It was falling, hitting the wings, but not harming them or Blossom. The building fell on them.

People were screaming and crying when someone shouted, "LOOK!!" Blossom stood up, revealing the children. The beautiful pink wings WERE hers. Blossom stroked one of the glowing pink feathers down and held up a small boy. The people cheered as they rushed towards them, grabbing and hugging them tightly.

"FREEZE!" Some officer shouted, pointing a rifle at her. Blossom turned around slowly, looking at him, not very scared. There was silence before people shouted 'boo' and threw stuff at the officers while the officers and scouts shouted at them and Blossom. Bubbles and Buttercup than flew in with wings of their own (**we think you can figure out what they looked like**) and landed next to her.

"What do we do now…?" Bubbles asked. "Wounded Angel?" Blossom floated up and landed on the pointed top of a tower before spreading out her wings (**will they ever retract these things!?**).

"You're too important for anyone

You play the role of all you long to be!" People stopped fighting and looked up at her as she sang.

"But I, I know who you really are

You're the one who cries when you're alone!" People nodded and fell silent.

"But where will you go?" Buttercup and Bubbles helped with the chorus.

"With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape!

You can't escape!" People began to swing their hands in the air (**crazy writer**) as she began.

"You think that I can't see right trough your eyes!

Scared to death to face reality!

No one seems to hear your hidden cries.

You're left to face yourself alone!" Buttercup sang in.

"But where will you go?

With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape

The truth.

I realize you're afraid (I realize)

But you can't abandon everyone!

You can't escape!

You don't want to escape." Blossom had them all listening, all over China (**whoa, aren't we a bit loud?**)

"I am so sick of speaking words that no one understand!

Is it clear that you can't live your whole life all alone?

I can hear you in a whisper

But you can't even hear me screaming." Bubbles sang sadly.

"But where will you go?"

"With no one left to save you from yourself?

You can't escape

The truth.

I realize you're afraid (I realize)

But you can't reject the whole world!

You can't escape!

You won't escape

You can't escape

You don't want to escape." The song finally ended and people cheered crying and clapping, even he officers and scouts. "Do not fear your ruler, for we will protect you from him. All of Asia, Africa, Europe, and all the others are safe. For three angels have come!" Blossom sang out.

"As long as we are here, you shall be in peace!" Bubbles cried.

"We will protect you all!" That's how it started. That's how their own rule started.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Finally, the downloady-thingy is up again!

Pookie-...GREAT! Will you buy us that movie now?

Zshizshibaby-I told you it's degrading, demoralizing, and inappropriate for you, Pookie.

Pookie-I'm already inappropriate!! What's a little more inappropriate-ness!?

* * *


	7. Chapter 7:So that's how!

Butch-Zshizshibaby...

Zshizshibaby-WAIT!!!

Butch-Wait!?

Zshizshibaby-I forgot to say...that none of these songs are mine!! Except for the song Bubbles sang to that little boy!

Butch-...okay, no one cares...Zshizshibaby doesn't own anything...including the songs *teasing her*

Zshizshibaby bears her claws-Someone get Butch some band aids!

* * *

Chapter twelve: So that's how!!

Brick pounded his fist when he found out half of his kingdom had been taken over already. "Who?! Someone tell me who took over it!? Who had the gall?!" Brick shouted in a hateful tone. Boomer jolted back and looked over to Butch, signaling him to speak up.

"A-apparently…they call these…three rulers 'The Three Angels'…" Butch replied. Boomer nodded.

"T-they saved a few of these people and took no pay afterward…one…"

"Do I look like I care guys?" Brick asked, sitting back. "What do we do now? Start a war…?" Brick went over to the window and looked out it. "I have had this world perfect…then Blossom comes up…of course, she's the new ruler of the Middle East, China, Norway, Australia…all of them!!" Brick sighed. "Leave while I figure out what to do…" They left, hoping Brick would at least stay in a less agitated mood right now. "What am I going to do?"

This month was the month of the Chinese Festival Parade** (anyone know when that is? Huh?**). Blossom sat in her booth as she applied a bit of eyeliner to her long, black eyelashes. She couldn't believe it. In a month, she had taken over China and all the others. No doubt about it, Brick has found out. She's been sent invitations to that castle to settle an agreement amongst them. She'd always reply that she doesn't intend to be his enemy or his ally, just leave her piece of the world alone and they'd get along just fine. Brick, of course, was determined about meeting up with her to talk about an agreement, be it over lunch, dinner, or just a plain discussion. And Blossom grew so tired of sending letters of apology and denial that this is what she would send back nowadays-

"No." That would set him off, but it was either a peace treaty or he attack out of cold blood, loss a lot of people's lives, and have many rebellions on his side, helping Blossom. Blossom ignored thinking about it and finished up her make up.

"Remember to spread out those wings of yours, Blossom." Bubbles said into the booth. Out of the three, she was obviously the most important. Of course, it didn't go to her head. Blossom felt the power surging through her back again before she had those lustrous pink wings attached to her once again. They were extremely light and soft as if they were clouds…pink clouds, but…clouds nonetheless. "Ready?" Bubbles popped her head in. "Aw, look at you, you look so cute." She teased with her baby voice.

"Ha-ha-ha, Bubbles. I find that very funny." Blossom said sarcastically. She looked at herself in the mirror. Sadness still showed on her face. "Do I look…sad to you?"

"…A bit…but everyone expects that. You're the Wounded Angel for cryin' out loud! You're not the Oh Happy-Go-Lucky Angel, you know." Bubbles answered before getting her up. "Now put on a smile and go out to face these people…before we all have heart attacks of nervousness."

"Bubbles, you sure can give a pep talk…" Blossom said before heading out. Brick was tuned into their news, wanting to see if Blossom would appear for th parade.

"This is Sunji Amasuki for Tianjin Morning News, reporting from the center of the city for the Annual Chinese Parade festival!" As she spoke, floats went by. Some with flowers, others with dragons, some with boats. "Festival spirit is in the air as these beautiful floats pass on our street. Look, there are the Chinese China Jugglers!" There was a float with a bunch of guys and girls bouncing around, juggling fine China. "And there is the float from the Famous Peach Gardens." A float with a big peach tree came floating by with a boy and girl sitting on a swing, waving. ".goodness! It's the Three Angels!" Brick leaned in closer with his hands cupped in a fist around his mouth. Bubbles was sitting on a pillar like Buttercup, but Blossom's pillar was a bit taller. They waved before spreading their glowing wings for everyone to see.

"WINGS!? WHAT THE HECK!?" (**That's what I'm saying…**) Brick shouted as he watched the girls' float go by. Blossom stood up from her seat and opened her mouth.

Ichiban no negai goto oshite

-anata no hoshii mono-

VOLUMN furi kireru hodo tsuyoku

Ookina koe de Sakende mite

Taiyou ga mezame nu uchi ni

Hajimeyou Sekai wa

Hikari ni Tsuki matou kage to odoru

Saa Nani ga hoshii no? Nani wo motomeru no?

Atsumeta kagayaki Sono Te no Hirani

Subete tsukui toru Yogoreta yozora ni

Kurai DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND" They cheered as the float went further down the streets.

"So that's how. She enticed them with her singing…" He growled.

"Furueru Te de Inori wo Sasagete

-ANATA NO HOSHII MONO-

Ishi no nai Ningyou no you ja ne

Namida datte Nagasenai

Kizutsuitemo Uso darake demo

Kesshite Kutsushinai

Honmono dake ga Kagayaiteiru

Mienai chikara ni Sakaratte" Blossom sang out to them.

"Saa Nani wo utau no? Nani wo Shinjiru no?

Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru

Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND

Saa Nani wo utau no? Nani wo Shinjiru no?

Mayotteru dake ja GARAKUTA ni naru

Subete furi kitte Yuganda yozora ni

Kuroi DAIYAMONDO BLACK DIAMOND!!" The crowds cheered for them as they waved passing by.

"Send her another letter. Tell her I'm coming over whether she likes it or not!" Brick ordered. "If we can't settle on ann agreement via mail, then we'll do it face to face." He growled as he packed.

* * *

Blossom-YEA, I sang 'Black Diamond!' Woo!

Brick-Butch, I can't believe she scratched you up so badly. Hold still this will sting.

Butch-OW! OW! Stop it! Just put a band aid on it and be done with it!!

Zshizshibaby is off licking the blood off her claws.

Butch-Stupid cat...girl...


	8. Chapter 8: Why me

Zshizshibaby-Shanniqua, are you reading this? You know you shouldn't be reading 'T' rated stuff.

Buttercup-Your lil' sis is reading this!?

Butch-Click on the 'Go Back On Page' icon on the top of the screen, Shanniqua, or else!!

Zshizshibaby-To read the disclaimer, my favorite Guardian Chara from Shugo Chara, Kusukusu, is gonna say it.

Kusukusu-Zshizshibaby doesn't own anything *snicker snicker*

Zshizshibaby-I love this chara, seriously.

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Why me!?

"W-w-what do you mean Brick's coming!?" Blossom stammered at her messenger. "Y-you didn't mean here, here, right?"

"He's coming to Tianjin, China, Wounded Angel. He wants an audience with you and the other two angels." Blossom felt her head go dizzy. She came to China so she wouldn't have to see Brick or his brothers…now he's coming after her again!

"G-get me some tea…I'll be in my quarters…" She mumbled before shuffling away towards the north wing. The north wing was a library with a round bed in it with silk sheets, a cottony soft mattress, soft and fluffy pink pillows, and was surrounded with light and books. On the left side of the room was a bay window, on the right, a balcony with a swing. In the back of her bed was her desk and above it was a veil that surrounded her bed whenever she wanted. Blossom went in and closed the door before going towards her bed and sitting in it. The tea was her favorite, Earl Grey. Blossom sipped it before sighing. _I thought coming here would give me some distance from him…I forgot that he is persistent…he always gets what he wants…why does he need to come here?! I'm so at peace and by the time he leaves, I'll be a nervous wreck!! _There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Buttercup came in.

"You don't need to speak Chinese with me, Bloss." Buttercup said, walking in and cosing the door.

"You hear?"

"Brick's coming? Yeah, we know."

"Why here? Why now? Why me?" Blossom asked, leaning back in her bed. "I don't think I can look at him without breaking into tears."

"Well, what are you gonna do? You can't be touchy, that's the 'Darl Angel's turf…" Blossom's eyes popped open.

"Buttercup…I won't be able to make it to this meeting with him." Buttercup looked at her with a confused look. "Something has come up. I need to visit all my other countries for a governmental check on the status. I don't know when I'll return, but I'm leaving you and Bubbles in charge."

"SAY WHAT NOW!? YOU'RE GONNA LEAVE ME AND BLUE WITH BRICK ALONE!?" Butercup screeched.

"I'm not the only ruler here, ya know." Blossom responded. Buttercup and Blossom argued about it until they finally came to an agreement. "Fine, I will be gone for five days. Then I'll come back and talk with him. Until then, you will be talking the agreement over with him."

"…Fine…" Buttercup grumbled.

"And whatever you do, do not agree to it. I don't want to agree to something where we are left with no power." Blossom said. She rang in her bulter. "Get my clothes packed. I will be headed to Africa, Russia, Europe, and Sweden."

"Yes, you're Majesty." Bubbles waited nervously at the airport, fidgeting nervously.

"I can't believe Blossom just left…is she that scared…? I'm scared out of my wits!!" Bubbles cried. She stood up when the jet landed and they waited…then Brick walked in. His red eyes were intensely serious, he wore his normal attire, some men behind him carried briefcases. And his hat was still on his long red hair. _Oh no…_Bubbles thought. "G-go escort Lord Brick over to the limosine…I shall be there…waiting…" Bubbles instructed before scurrying off towards the entrance. They went to fetch him. Bubbles was panting and dialed Buttercup. When she finally answered her phone, she started frantically. "Buttercup, why did you leave me to do this?! You're the strong one! Why didn't you do this? He just landed and I just freak out, I'm so scared! He looked mad! Not red faced mad, but not happy either! Buttercup, do you think you can jet over here and we can switch places?!" Bubbles asked.

"No, Bubbles, just calm down. Talk to him, be cool, don't freak out…" Buttercup said. Bubbles spotted him coming over.

"G-gotta go…" She hung up and picked up her tea, sipping it daintily. Brick entered into the limo and sat down. "Hello, Brick, it's nice to see you again." She said, smiling.

"Always a pleasure, Bubbles. Why wasn't Blossom here? Or is she at your place?" Brick asked.

"…Umm…well…you see…something came up that needed her atttention…so, she had to fly off this morning, but she sends her apologizes and says that Buttercup and I are willing to listen and continue the conversation on a peace treaty."

"She's avoiding me, isn't she?"

"Yes…" Brick rubbed his temples. "She'll be back in five days though and you're welcomed to stay at our palace until she returns." Bubbles added.

"That's very…generous of you, but I'm wondering why the ruler of this country decided to leave at this very moment…"

"…Please understand…" Brick looked at her. "Blossom is called the Wounded Angel for a reason…she's…heartbroken and she doesn't want to break down in tears when she sees you…she…just needs more time before she speaks with you."

"…" Brick sighed. "I'm not usually that considerate a person…but I will let this slide…" Brick said. There was silence before Brick spoke. "How does this country keep together with such an unsteady ruler?"

"Ha!" Bubbles replied. "Blossom isn't the only ruler of these countries. Buttercup is leader of the Defense force, she even patrols herself and has earned her name, the 'Dark Angel', from her attack forces and her tendency to help those weaker and more helpless than her. I am also a leader, leader of health care, education, and much more. Also, I deliver Blossom's speeches in other languages. Blossom is leader above us all though. She listens to the people, devises cunning plans, directs court cases, she even has a section in the kingdom treasury for children hospitals, orphanages, and schools."

"She still loves children…"

"We have prepared the guest room to your liking, we hope you will find the accommodations satisfactory." Bubbles said when they got to his room in the kingdom. "If you wish to contact any of us, please use the monitor and we will be waiting for you at dinner. Buttercup shall be attending." Bubbles bowed and left. Brick looked around in his room. It was like a luxury hotel, a Chinese luxury hotel. Brick turned to the monitor and found the remote. He searched up Blossom's location and pressed on her. She appeared on the screen and jumped.

"Chill, I just want to talk."

"…I'm listening…" She said, shaking a bit.

"No, you're freaking out…why did you just run off when you knew I was coming?"

"I believe in my replies to your letters that I said 'no' many times. I explained why at first, but then I just said 'no' and 'no' does not mean 'come on over, Brick!' At least that's what I learned before." Blossom said as she began to pull on her hair.

"It's better to have an ally than an enemy, Blossom. You're new to the ruling game, so let me give you some advice, listen up. When someone offers an alliance, it's best to meet with them."

"I've met you, Brick! And I don't want to be near you, let alone let my country be under your ruler ship too! I've seen what it's caused and I don't like it!" Blossom said. "I suffered far worse than anyone in that take over of yours, Brick! You tricked me and didn't care if I was in pain or not!" Brick was respectfully silent. "You may have not felt it, but I did. You made me fall in love with you and then you betrayed me and threw me out like a common animal!! It's bad enough that you had to lie about changing for me and all that worthless crap, but then you went with her! That…that…"

"Suzie…"

"Not that I really care…I have to go, I'm due at a meeting in a few minutes…" Blossom hung up without even saying goodbye and sat on her bed in Africa before falling to tears. Brick sighed. Blossom was going to be hard. He went and changed from his travel wear and got ready for dinner. Dinner? No…feast? Yes…The was food everywhere, all gourmet. Brick stared, impressed with how everyone was dressing and greeting him.

"Brick-Zhuxi!" Buttercup said. "Over here." Bubbles was on her other side, motioning him over. They sat at the highest table. Brick went over to them, excusing himself from the officials and sat on her right side. "Was your flight here satisfactory?"

"It was. There was little turbulence, would have preferred flying using my powers though."

"As we all would." Bubbles said. Brick had to admit, they both looked good. Bubbles wore a blue kimono with a blue orchid in her blonde hair. Her pigtails were done up in two buns and she wore Chinese sandals. Buttercup wore a Chinese dress with her hair also tied up in a bun with two, thin sticks going through it in an 'x'.

"I'm sorry about Blossom's absence."

"Don't worry about it. I have loads of time to catch her." He said before sipping some of his drink.

"There will be entertainment in a moment. Until then, please let us welcome Brick-Zhuxi into China." They all began clapping and he nodded. For five days, Brick was shown around China at it's political attractions, cultural, economical, everything. That is, until Blossom came back. She was tired and just wondered into her bedroom that day, ordering not to be disturbed by anyone. Blossom laid down, not ready to face Brick again.

"Blossom, you have to speak with him. You promised me that you would." Buttercup scolded through the door. She heard a groan and then some shuffling. The door slowly opened and out appeared Blossom, rejuvenated…at least she looked it. Her face was set in a frown and she sighed.

"Tell him to meet me in my den in five minutes." She said, walking towards the north wing again. This time she wasn't in a rush to really make herself that fancy looking. Brick's known her, so, whatever. She waited at the balcony when he finally walked in.

"So, the queen returns." Brick said, walking towards her. Blossom turned around and looked at him.

"Well, you got me…are you happy now? We can speak face to face."

"How was your trip?"

"Fine, I got a lot done. But I had to rush back here because my five days were almost up."

"Heh, so you are punctual…so, tell me, what do I have to do to just get you to listen to me?" Brick asked as she walked towards her bed. She laid down on it and closed her eyes. Brick smirked and leaned over her. She opened one eye and jolted.

"NOT FUNNY!!" She snapped, pushing him away. Suddenly her wings erupted on her back and she wrapped them around herself. She looked like a girl trapped in glowing pink feathers, since her wings are sort of see-through. She glared at him as he laughed. "Pretty cheeky for someone who is in my country…that I rule!"

"It was mine before you stole it."

"Hey, take something over, it's yours…unless of course, the people rebel. And you don't see them rebelling against me, do you?"

"They don't rebel against…that's beside the point! Anyway, Blossom, we really should settle on a peace treaty. That way our people can live in peace together." Brick said, sitting in front of her.

"I still don't like the idea. There's a chance you can slid in something that gives you complete control over my countries and rendering me and my sisters powerless and to only let our cries fall on deaf ears!" Blossom replied. Brick sighed.

"What if I say that it that, that won't happen, will you agree?"

"You also said you changed. You said you loved me too. And look where that got us." Blossom said. Brick went over to her. She unwrapped her wings from around her and they were just fanned out, relaxed. Brick held her arms.

"You know, those wings really do make you look like an angel." Brick whispered, his face was closer. Blossom peered into his eyes.

_I forgot there was such a fiery spirit in those eyes…_Blossom thought as his lips slowly and softly kissed hers. She backed away. "…I can't…" Blossom whispered. "…Maybe…I'll go to your country, but…I can't do that, Brick, not again…" Blossom whispered in a flat tone. It was like she was an empty shell again. For some reason, Brick felt empty too. Like they were both just…there. There was no essence in them. The colored personalities they had were non-existent. The only ones to fill them…

"..Well…then I take my leave. Come soon to my country and you'll see it's as well run as yours…then you'll see we'll be terrific allies…" Brick left, feeling emptier than a few moments ago. Once again, when she was sure Brick couldn't hear her, she let out a sob and cried.

"Why!? Why him!? Why here!? Why now!? Why me!?" She sobbed as she burrowed her face in one of the pillows of her bed.

* * *

Kusukusu-Choto, Zshizshibaby-san, why is this story so dramatic? Usually you can make it kinda funny on your other computer.

Zshizshibaby-Ehh...guess I decided to be a drama...ARE YOU STILL READING THIS, SHANNIQUA, GET OFF NOW!!

Kusukusu-Honto, Honto! *You can say that again*

Zshizshibaby-Man, little sisters...


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep eternal, sleep child

Zshizshibaby- Since you guys are so awesome, this is my first story with so many reviews, I'm gonna give a shoutout to everyone who reviewed and dedicate this chapter to them. Read 'em off, Dark Angel!

Buttercup-fergie12, Brickboy, HOTZIEgurl, and girl talk...

Zshizshibaby-You guys are awesome...I'm sorry, but Pookie isn't here to say anything on your behalf...then again, I'm not sorry...I'm happy for you...she's mean...

Butch- *Sigh* You never change...Zshizshibaby doesn't own much of anything...

Zshizshibaby- OH! I own Suzie!! By the way, where is she? *Goes off to find her*

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Sleep eternal, sleep child

Brick arrived back at his kingdom in half the time it took the girls to first get to China. He walked out of his jet to be greeted by Butch. "So, how'd it go? She must have been real disagreeable for it to take 5 DAYS!!" His tone changed to an angry one. "What's with this chick? How can you argue over this for five whole days?!"

"…She still didn't agree, Butch. She was gone for five whole days before I finally got to see her." Brick said as they both got into his limo.

"Where was she for five days?!"

"Visiting some of her countries. Apparently, something came up in Sweden, Africa, Australia, Norway, Russia, and Europe that needed her attention. Of course, it was obvious that she was avoiding me." Brick replied while getting a drink from the inside bar. "Drink?"

"Sure, thanks." Butch gulped it down. "So, no go, huh?"

"She flat out denied, saying that she doesn't want to be doped and have all her power striped from her, rendering her people helpless and to have their cries fall on deaf ears."

"She actually said that?"

"Something like that. This girl is just staying away from me. She says she just wants me to leave her kingdom alone and she'll leave my kingdom alone and then we'll get along just fine." Brick said, pouring another drink.

"She's like…" He shut his mouth before going on, not wanting to flare up Brick's temper.

"Me, I know…" Brick laid back in his seat and sighed. "Did you watch that re-run of the Annual Chinese Parade?" Butch shook his head. "They have wings now. Beautiful wings too. They actually glow and they're their respective colors." Butch looked at Brick weird and dialed the castle number.

"Have a doctor ready by the time we arrive." He said into the phone.

"I DON'T NEED A DOCTOR, BUTCH!! IF YOU WATCHED THOSE BLASTED VIDEOS OF THE ANNUAL CHINESE PARADE, YOU'D SEE THEM!!" Brick shouted. Then he settled back in. "Jacob, how much longer until we get back to the castle?"

"About ten or fifteen more minutes, Sire." The driver answered.

"You should have seen her, Butch," Brick said as he made the window go up, "She wasn't…well…"

"She wasn't what? Happy, sad? What?"

"You remember how she was before we took over?"

"Yeah,"

"She wasn't like that. It was like…she was just gone…her eyes were practically hollow, her face looked like it never smiled, and you could so tell she cried a lot." Brick said. Butch shrugged.

"Why should we even care? All you want is full power of your kingdom."

"I am willing to co-rule you know."

"Doesn't matter, ultimately, you would have more power. She would just be powerful because she has everyone in those countries backing her and the other two angels up all the way. They say jump, all of those countries ask 'how high?' It's crazy, but it seems that her leadership and planning skills have not dulled over the years. You may want to be careful, Brick, don't forget how you can easily outsmart each other at the earliest of opportunities." Brick looked at him. Butch usually never sounded so smart before, but he knew he was right when he says be careful. May not seem like it, but Butch can sense whenever you need to be careful of who you deal with and he was making it seem like Blossom was the one he had to tred on eggs shells around. The limo finally stopped and he was the first to step out, opening the door himself and receiving a tight hug from Suzie.

"Hi, Hon! Did you get her to sign the agree-" Brick brushed her off and continued to walk into the castle, "…ment…?" She muttered. "What's with him? He completely brushed me off."

"She declined the offer again, but they're almost on close terms. He just has to get her to see that he's a good ruler too and that she can trust him."

"Did he betray her before?"

"You were there…" Honestly, sometimes she could be pretty ditsy.

"Oh yeah, he took over the world and dumped her for me! How could she ever compete with me? He chose me over her! Ha-ha-ha!!" Suzie squealed. Butch rolled his eyes. Bubbles sat in her seat, applying her mascara and lip gloss. Her wings were glowing baby blue and she wore a baby blue dress with a sparkly night blue sash. She had moon earrings on, the one on the left was a full moon and the one on the right was a half moon. Her necklace was actually a chain of stars.

"Blossom, I'm ready. How do I look?"

"You look really cute." Blossom said. Bubbles looked like a mother with that outfit. She put on her sparkly blue slippers and walked out on stage. People cheered as they saw the Light Angel enter on, ready to sing for them again. "Go, go, Light Angel."

"The night divides us from the gleam

Sleep eternal, sleep child

The ravaged grounds of the ended scheme

Sleep eternal, sleep child

Rock you to sleep, the cooling winds

Wrap around you

Keep from the world

Protect you, my child

Sleep eternally

Find the peace in your dreams

Wake to a world

With same loving happiness

As your angel mama

All I wish for you

Is happiness from your previous world

But until then

Smile and sleep eternally

Sun light of the dreary day

Heat of the blaze, fade away

Sleep eternal, sleep child

Mama is here

Protect you I shall

Your tears have called to me!

Protect you, my child

Sleep eternally

Find the peace in your dreams

Wake to a world

With same loving happiness

As your angel mama

All I wish for you

Is happiness from your previous world

But until then

Smile and sleep eternally

Sleep eternally, my child.

Fear will no longer burn like fire.

Tears will no longer drown your heart

Sleep eternal, sleep child!

Wait for the day of peace and harmony!

Hope for the day to come to you

That is all I ask for you.

Hope in your mama

Sleep eternally

Sleep eternal, sleep child.

Wake to a new world!

Wake to a new world!

All I wish is for you to smile at the joy

Of a previous world

But until then, fulfill my dream

And smile with hope and joy.

Smile for the Light Angel!" People cheered her on as she sang and begged an encore and she gave it to them. The month had been wonderful, dotted with colorful festivals, carnivals, speeches, events, and more and more concerts. Blossom watched as the days rolled by with glee and happiness, but…she was worried. The rice in the rice fields were decreasing, stock markets were deteriorating, it was like they were entering a depression.

_Please, not a depression…everyone is so happy and I can't handle it…_ "What are we going to do? They may not know it, but the town is getting weaker…" Buttercup thought about the conversation she had with Butch the other day on the monitor.

~Flashback (WOOT!)~

"_And I'm telling you, no!" Buttercup said for the tenth time._

"_You're stubborn! Can't you just tell that by helping each other out, we can both send food, both send medicine, people can visit different countries! Buttercup, we need this alliance!"_

"_No, you need medical attention! We know what we're doing!"_

"_Okay, give me a good reason why Blossom refused him by letters, ran off when he visited, AND still refused him face to face." Butch demanded and sat back in his seat, waiting. "And not all that leader crap, give me something deep. Leaders don't just go by how their country is, they go by how they feel too." Buttercup sat in her seat and began to think. What was keeping Blossom from Brick. She remembered how Blossom would be whenever the subject occurred._

_~Flashback (__**Okay, now we bold everything!**__)_

"_**Blossom, do you really think Brick loves you?" Bubbles asked when she returned home from Banzai Gardens. Blossom dropped the bowl of soup she was carrying and it splattered all over the ground. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her with worried eyes. She seemed to no longer be there. Due to her powers with chemical x (I know, I know, finally), she kind of…disappeared. It was her camouflaging power she developed these past few months. They had been in hiding for four months and Blossom seemed to have jumped from acceptance back to denial. Though, she did know deep down that he wasn't coming back. He was probably back at his new house having a huge party with a ton of flimsy girl in bikinis dancing around while he gulped down martinis and chomped on shikabobs. She faded even further. "Blossom?" She changed back into a color…white. Buttercup went up to her and saw that even her sunset pink eyes were white and she was shaking a bit.**_

"_**Oh you had to say something…"**_

"_**Sorry…"**_

_**~Flashback 2 (O-K, this is ridiculous…)~**_

_**It was cold, but Blossom and Buttercup sat at a cafe in downtown Modesto, drinking frappachinos. They chattered softly about the things that had happened last year, with Buttercup treading carefully around the subject of Brick's betrayal and anything that happened after that and days before it. Blossom seemed to be more stable, but you never know. "I think this life will be just fine…we don't need the boys…t-they can have their lifestyles…I'm just happy we didn't lose each other…" Blossom whispered weakly. Buttercup could tell that by her saying it, she was dying…but she was trying to make her less worried…not happening…**_

"_**If you feel that way, Bloss, then okay…you're making good progress…So, how are your students?"**_

"_**They're fine…one of them drew another picture of me." Blossom said.**_

"_**Well that…" Buttercup noticed her attention was elsewhere. More importantly, the newstand behind her. She got up, went over, and pulled out a weekly newspaper. **_

'_**Is the new Ruler of the World thinking about marriage?' Blossom's face paled. Buttercup knew that look. Her pain was rushing back. **_

"_**Oh no…" She mumbled. "Check please." She raised her hand.**_

_**~End flashbacks (thank goodness…)~**_

"…_That's right, you can't! The only reason is…" Buttercup looked at him._

"_She's still hurt, I know, I know…but don't think I can force her. She's delicate about it, Butch. You don't even know how she was when you three betrayed us. She would break down, she wouldn't eat, drink, sleep, nothing. She'd just sit in her room all day, staring out that dang window!!" _

"_Well…can you at least steer her __towards__ a treaty? That probably be a big help…" Butch pushed on. Buttercup so didn't want to. "C'mon, there's even a chance he may figure out he loves her."_

"_I don't want him TOUCHING HER!!"_

"_Oh, but does she?" Buttercup glared, but sighed. Maybe he'd finally hang up if she agreed._

"…_No promises…"_

~End flashback (**Woo..long flashback…**)~

"Well…maybe, if you…" She didn't know how to approach this. "Well, the other countries could import food and medicines and stuff over here…" Buttercup said.

"And how do I get him to send stuff here?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…Maybe…a…well…you see a…treaty doesn't sound too…" Blossom stared at her with wide eyes and was turning a shade of dark, dark blue. So dark, most of her physical features disappeared.

"Et tu…Dark angel?" Blossom asked. Bubbles looked at Buttercup while she mouthed 'help me' to her.

"Well, maybe…think of it just for business, Blossom…some of these people have family and friends over in those countries…some are studying their languages and want to go there…some used to live there or are vacationing here, but can't go back because you won't sign a treaty, thus none of our cargo or their cargo ca be transferred to any of the other's countries…" Bubbles said, nervous.

"…Well, what if he's not that good a ruler and ignores his people like we actually felt he did before? Then what?"

"He visited here. Why not visit over there?" Buttercup suggested.

"And be subject to his tricks? To fall in love with him again and be even more broken then I already am?" Blossom asked. "There's a reason I'm called the Wounded Angel. I didn't become wounded in battle, or by disease, or just by myself…it's because of neglect…betrayal…and who caused it, girls?" Blossom had her empty look on her face again. She seriously looks like a sad china doll.

"But-"

"Who?"

"…Brick…"

"Then why would I go over there?"

"Just think about it, Blossom. You don't necessarily have to talk to him or hang around him, just observe how he rules, see if he's a good ruler, than make your decision."

"…I have to go…" Blossom left again, tired and sad.

"Well, that could have gone better…" Bubbles said.

"Hey, Light Angel, thanks."

"No problem, Dark."

* * *

Brick- Well...Pookie is off staring out the window (cats), Suzie went off somewhere we don't know, and Zshizshibaby left to find her...we're stuck here...

Butch-Where IS Suzie anyway?

Blossom-Uhh...

Boomer-Blossom? *they all look at her*

Blossom-Don't look at me!

Buttercup-Yeah, I'm the one who punched her and left her in a ditch!

RRB and Blossom-You WHAT!?


	10. Chapter 10: GOING TO AMERICA! AGAIN!

Zshizshibaby-I thought I'd clear up a few things...

Butch-Lots of stuff about you needs to be cleared up...like your fear of geese, cauliflower, broccoli, the dark, your mother's room...

Zshizshibaby-Anyway, before I sever one of Butch's limbs, someone asked 'who's Suzie', well she is Brick's squeeze...ya know...no...? His girl...the one he dumped Blossom for...the one we found in a ditch crying for help. Oh and the stuff that you can't understand whatsoever...yeah like Zhuxi and such...that's Chinese! I found it on the internet...

Butch-No one cares!! Zshizshibaby...aw, you get the idea!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: GOING TO AMERICA!!

The rainy season…brought nothing. Most of the food was coming from different countries and they were all starting to have a food shortage. The three Angels sighed unhappily as they watched the cheery world of theirs go downhill. Blossom got up from her seat and left towards the door. "Blossom…" She didn't answer. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. Ever since the day they tried to get Blossom to at least visit America or somewhere in Brick's kingdom, their kingdom had been depressed. Not many songs and people were beginning to lose hope about many things. At times like this, Blossom liked to ride out in her limo. She watched as the pedestrians walked by with coats, umbrellas, boots, and such. One little girl was walking out of the postal office with her mother.

"Why did they send the letter we sent to Daddy back?" She asked.

"Well, because Daddy is in Brick-Zhuxi kingdom…we can't send mail over there…" The little girl looked sad and threw away her letter, walking away with her mother.

"Stop the car…" She ordered. The limo stopped and Blossom picked the letter from on top of the trash.

'To Papa with Love,

Mijuki…'

"_Blossom…some of these people have family and friends over in those countries…"_ Buttercup's voice rang through her head and she felt a bit bad.

"…Mijuki-bi!" Blossom called to the little girl. Thee woman and her child turned around and stared to see the Wounded Angel motioning them over. She walked over and handed her the letter. "Keep this, Mijuki-bi. It will get to your father soon, I promise that you will be able to send it."

"Ahh…" Her eyes shone as Blossom tussled her hair in a friendly way. "Mama! Mama, the Wounded Angel says I'll be able to send it soon!" Blossom watched as she ran towards her mother, who had stood away at a respectable distance. At the castle, it was peaceful and quiet until Blossom arrived again.

"Get my bags packed! And send notice to Brick. I'll be visiting his country to observe how he really rules myself and be making my final decision!"She ordered. People jolted and began running around, making preparations. "Light Angel, Dark Angel, I'm leaving you in full charge until I get back! Run every one of my tasks like I would!" She ordered.

"Shi de, Wounded Angel! (**Yes, Wounded Angel**)" They said before she left to survey what was being packed while giving orders. "Something must have gotten to her." Bubbles said.

"I'll alert someone!!" Boomer ran to find Brick while shouting his name and orders.

"Get the guest room ready, find out favored Chinese dishes, clean up the kingdom, wax your grandma's mustache! BRICK! BRICK!!" He finally opened Brick's door to his bedroom and found him and Suzie. They blushed furiously. "Oh…excuse me…this is will only take a second…Blossom's coming."

"WHAT!?"

"She's coming to America to see how it's run with her own eyes. Then she'll make her final decision at the end of her stay." Brick was silent and then he pushed his way through the door.

"Make everything perfect! The Wounded Angel is coming here and we are going to be the perfect kingdom! I want her to say 'Alright, where do I sign the treaty by the time she's ready to go home! Find out how to make any extravagant dishes! I want everyone in these countries smiling and all clean and shiny by the time she gets here! When is she getting here?"

"She's…flying first class…"

"I'd take a jet, but okay! That gives us time…very little time. Where is she landing?"

"America, Townsville Airport to be precise."

"Send the word out and get everybody ready for her arrival. I don't care if there's a parade…"

"No parades." Bubbles' face appeared in one of the monitors behind him. Theey spun around. "None of that, Blossom doesn't go for how fancy or extravagant things are, she goes by the people, for the people. She'll be there soon, so you may not want to get everything too perfect. She may get there before you're finished."

"Shi de, shi de…You should be really happy right now, she was determined to not sign a treaty."

"What did you miracle workers do to persuade her?" Butch asked.

"Nothing, she came home one day and ordered that her bags be packed. Oh, now hurry, you still have lots of time, but every minute you waste, some gets farther from being done." Brick panicked.

"Suzie, put out your finest and most tasteful clothes!! We have another royal coming and we have to stay on her good side!!" Brick ordered. The whole week, all of America and every country in Brick's kingdom was rushing! They were freaking out about the Wounded Angel actually coming to Brick's kingdom.

"Ms, will you be making an extravagant appearance?" The stewardess asked.

"No, I'll just make a casual appearance." Blossom replied, putting down her shrip cocktail. "Oh, I'm so not ready for this…" She muttered to herself. She was ready, she hoped they would be.

"Blossom, bring me back a cheeseburger will ya?!" Buttercup said before she had left.

"D-do you think you can get me some shoes…if it's not too much trouble…?" Bubbles asked. Blossom giggled at their antics. They were just trying to make her think that they weren't worried when she knew that inside, they were panicking. You got to love them.

"Ms, the plane shall be landing in a few minutes. Would you like me to contact the airline for transportation to a hotel?"

"Boomer contacted the Light Angel and told her that Brick will be sending transportation to his home…" Blossom replied. The stewardess nodded and left her to her thoughts. _Well, I'll be back in America in a few minutes…back in Townsville…back to Brick…No, no, no…whoa there, Blossy! This is strictly business…let's avoid the rendezvous…_Blossom thought, jolting her eyes opened as she felt the plane lower. Blossom buckled up her seat belt and waited, watching through the plane mirror (**see, Blossy, your trip isn't so bad…**) to see the airport closing in. Hopefully her hope is right and they have sent someone to pick her up instead of Brick directing her right away. The plane landed and she stayed down, taking a breather before even going outside.

Boomer and Brick waited at the limo when they had been aloud to drive it up closer to the plane. The door opened and they waited for a few minutes while the stewards brought out suitcases, very few actually, and then waited a few minutes. "Maybe she has a separate plane for her luggage." Boomer muttered. Brick shrugged and they waited some more. People surrounded the windows and watched from other planes because they had all been anticipating her arrival.

"Ms, are you ready?" Blossom sighed.

"Alright…" Blossom got up slowly and got out of the aisle, taking slow easy steps. The door neared. Everyone leaned in. Then she came out. Cameras flashed and people began to chatter.

"So, she doesn't have wings!" Some people said loudly. Blossom's wings spread out and Boomer stared. Everyone fell silent and then erupted in cheers. She was an angel!

"Oy, Wounded Angel, are you would you like us to drive you to Brick's home or will you be flying again?" Some people giggled. Blossom smiled slightly and went down.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling too well…" Blossom slid into the limo.

"Naturally…" Brick replied while climbing in.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Hey, Suzie, how ya feeling?

Suzie-Well, my headache is actually numbing...did you give me anyway?

Zshizshibaby-A hot Toddy...it's a type of tea...

Suzie-There was something else...what did you put in it...

Zshizshibaby-Well, let's see...Earl Grey tea...hot water...

Suzie-Uh huh, and?

Zshizshibaby-...Oh yeah! Scotch!

Suzie-What!? But, I've been drinking more and more for the past two hours!

Zshizshibaby-Hey, you okay?!

Suzie-*Hiccup* Whoa...make the room stop spinning...


	11. Chapter 11: Filling!

Zshizshibaby-Something Pookie did today...For all of you who don't read the disclaimers (or what I call disclaimers anyway) Pookie is my cat...and today, I found spilled shampoo in my bathtub. I went to go find something to clean it up and naturally left the door open...when I got back, she was in the bath tub. I shooed her out and cleaned it up...later...I found that she had rubbed against the shampoo and now there's shampoo in her fur...stupid cat...

Pookie- Get it out! Get it out!!

Zshizshibaby-If you can leave something on your review on how to give her a bath without her struggling...please put it there...other than that, the only thing I own is my stupid cat, the plot, and Suzie...

* * *

Chapter sixteen: filling!

"She's almost here!!" Butch ran around in a panic. Brick said that he had to show her around the place. And he had to do a good job with showing it. Oh crap! Oh crap! OH CRAP CRAP CRAP!!! "How do I do this!? Does my hair look good! Am I presentable!? If I'm not presentable, will she use that to also help her decision!? CRAP! If she deems me not presentable and uses that against us, Brick will have my head on a silver platter!!!" Poor Butch (**ha, I wanted to make him spaz a minute…**) Suzie watched him run back and forth. "Crap, is my hair okay!?"

"It's fine…"

"Does my…"

"It's fine…"

"Am I…"

"IT'S FINE!!" The car pulled up and Suzie saw it through the window she was looking out of (**man, what is with these windows?!**) "They're here."

"CRAP!!!!" You could hear Butch shout that fifty miles from there. Blossom looked up.

"Was that…?" Brick growled. Boomer nodded. He rushed out and when he got to the limo, he started to pant very heavily.

"Let me…catch my…breath…okay, I'm fine now…" Butch said. He spun towards Blossom. "Hi, Blossom, great to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Butch. I trust everything is fine…"

"Yeah,"

"You don't eat too much junk food now do you? Just because you're one of the most powerful people in the world, doesn't mean you can eat whatever you want…" Butch sighed. She hadn't forgotten that he ate junk food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day, and unhealthy snacks all day.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, you're like my mother…" They all laughed.

"Well, why don't we just go inside…?" Blossom nodded and they led her towards the castle. She made note that his castle was practically a big house with a huge fence, a lake at the side…or was that the pool (?), a bunch of little houses, some towers, and what looked like an acre in the back (**a big house? Really, Blossom?**)…Boomer opened the door for them and Brick showed her inside. "Welcome to our humble abode." He said, slowly and gracefully putting his hand out to the side. The place was amazing. There was a huge, huge living room, a beautiful pure gold spiraling staircase, more rooms and hallways upstairs, painted pictures (**Oooh, wow…**) of Brick, Boomer, and Butch, and some other girl. She had long brown hair that also looked like she dyed it blonde for awhile, golden eyes with long, black eyelashes, wore a purple dress with pretty steel heels, and a yellow scarf. Blossom thought she clashed a bit, but she was still pretty. Brick caught her staring.

"I suppose this is Suzie…she's gotten…taller…" Blossom was fighting the urge to mutter unpleasant stuff about her.

"Yeah, about a foot or so…" Brick replied and then there was squealing. Suzie ran up and hugged him from behind.

"Hi, Hon! How was your trip?" Blossom stroked one of her glowing feathers in annoyance.

"It was fine. Suzie, this is the Wounded Angel."

"…She looks fine to me…" They shook their heads. Suzie really didn't care about her name. She knew she was Blossom…and man, did she change. There was still sadness in her face, but man did she change! Her body had turned from a small girl with no curves straight to a woman. Her bust was small, her hair had gotten longer and shinier. Her eyes were still sunset color only with longer eyelashes. And there were wings!! Pink, glowing wings!! "…S-so, how was your trip, Wounded Angel?"

"It was actually really nice." Blossom said, smiling. Suzie smiled as they all chatted. Butch was just happy to be putting off the tour.

"Well, I hate to stop such a conversation, but Butch has a tour to give." Butch's emerald green eyes paled considerably and they all laughed as he hung his head down in defeat. Blossom was giggling too.

"Okay, we have a lot to see." Butch said, walking away. Blossom walked after smoothly. Brick was watching the way she slowly swung her hips, Suzie noticed (**o-h, go, Blossy!**) She glared in Blossom's direction. Even she knew what that look meant. He was getting attracted.

"Well, I have a lot of paperwork to finish. I'll meet you alll at dinner."

"Want me to keep you company?" Suzie asked.

"Naw, I need to concentrate. See ya."

_He's avoiding…_She thought bitterly as she went off in the other direction. Boomer looked where Blossom and Butch went, then where Brick went, and then Suzie's direction.

"Why am I here?" Boomer yelled.

"GO DO SOMETHING!!" Butch, Suzie, and Brick yelled back before he went off to the kitchen.

"And right here is where all the records are kept. Medical records like birth, health, death. Also financial records, juvenile records, and records of major events in peoples' lives like moving and such."

"…Even our records?" Blossom asked. Butch nodded. "May I?" Butch sighed.

"We have a lot more to see, but…I guess so." Blossom walked in and he pointed to a box on top of a huge file cabinet. The whole room was filled with papers and files and all that other stuff. "And we have five more rooms of this…in every hallway."

"Oy vey."

"Big time…" Blossom opened the box and looked up her name, Blossom K. Utonium. There it was. All her records of everything. Her attendance record to school and grades (**A, A, A, A, A,…**), her medical records (perfect health), and all of the events that happened in her life, right down to when she left America. "Blossom…" She looked at him. "We have to get going." Blossom nodded and put it back before following. Suzie looked inside the room when they left. Butch never let her anywhere near the door knob. She looked inside and saw just a bunch of papers. Boring, but still. What made her so special that SHE gets to look inside it? Heck, he let her read one of the papers!! She gritted her teeth. What was with this angel!?

"And this is…?"

"The meeting room. Brick holds all his press conferences here." Butch said. There was a podium on top of a quad with chairs in some places, including four on the quad. "And next, we have my personal favorite…" There next stop was no surprise. "The kitchen!" They found Boomer in there eating a sandwich. "Boomer, why are you in here? You're ruining the beauty of it!"

"The beauty can wait until my stomach is full. I bet the Wounded Angel is pretty hungry herself." Boomer replied getting up. Blossom nodded.

"I am sort of hungry." Boomer got out some freshly sliced deli ham, cheese, lettuce, and mustard along with bread, combined it all, and handed her the sandwich before returning to his own (**me too! Make me a sandwich too!**) Blossom took a bite and smiled.

"SHE LIKES THE SANDWICH!!" Blossom heard Butch shout in mock glee. She almost choked from chuckling with her mouth full.

"Hi, all!" Suzie jumped in. Butch and Boomer nodded at her. "Oh, sandwich…why do you eat something so fattening?" Blossom stopped and looked at her sandwich and back at her. Butch stared at her from the fridge. Boomer was in the middle of a bite when he stopped.

"Suzie, I think I hear Brick calling you." Butch said, looking like he had heard something different. Suzie looked at him skeptically and walked away, pretending that she didn't know she worried Blossom.

_I wonder if I'm…overweight…better not ask…_ "Is it alright if we finish the tour now?" Blossom asked. Butch nodded and they said good bye to Boomer before leaving.

"…My sandwiches are not fattening…they're filling!"

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Boomie, I wanna sandwich too! ME TOO! *Gets smacked with a sandwich*

Boomer-Happy!?

Suzie- I found the song that describes you, Z-Z-Baby!

Zshizshibaby-What?

Boomer-'I'm an idiot'

Zshizshibaby-We know you are.

Everyone, but Boomer is laughing.

Suzie-No, 'Unwritten' by Natasha Bedingfield...

Zshizshibaby-I was hoping it was 'Riot' by 3 Days Grace or something like that.


	12. Chapter 12: Threats

Boomer-*Whispering* Okay, everyone, Zshizshibaby sleep, so if we're really quiet, we may just be able to make it out the door.

Buttercup-What if she wakes up?

Butch and Suzie-We run like heck is chasing after us...

Brick-On three...one...two...

Zshizshibaby-Three...

Everyone-AW MAN!!! *Dash out the door*

Zshizshibaby-While you guys read this chapter, I'm gonna go hunt those guys down. *Grabs her shot gun and chases after*

* * *

Chapter…something…: Threats.

Blossom looked at her dress choices. Butch had told her to dress formally because it was a formal dinner with all of Brick's supporters (meaning the ones with bucket loads of money), that all wanted to meet her.. Probably to try and convince her to sign the treaty. She sighed and looked at a pink dress that wasn't too puffy, but not too slim and tight. More like a dress you would wear on Sundays. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." She said, not paying much attention. Suzie came in wearing a white dress with a gold scarf. "Oh, nice of you to visit me, Suzie." Blossom said, still trying to decide on a black dress with a sparkly sash and the pink dress she had just picked up.

"Well…I just thought you might feel pretty uncomfortable, being as your in your ex-boyfriend's home." Blossom cringed at the word. She never addressed Brick as her ex. Heck, she didn't classify him as anything, but 'Brick' and 'Brick' alone!

"No not really. It's just for business and as soon as I make my decision, I'll be boarding that plane back to China…with a side stop to Japan, also."

_That's good…she'll be gone and Brick will stay mine…_ "Oh that's good because most people are a bit worried."

"Worried?"

"Yes, because…well, I have a lot of family, all over the world, actually. Did you know that?"

"Last name?"

"Avrilone."

"…Oh yes, you have about six family members in China, two in Japan, and so forth…" They also had records.

"Yeah, well, anyway, if it were any more than business, then people would obviously be upset." Blossom stopped what she was doing and looked in the mirror, pretending to be occupied with something else.

_Is she threatening me? What about me is making her so…jealous? _"Hm mm…that's peculiar…well, there's nothing to be worried about, Suzie…it's just a business trip and then I'm gone and won't be back for awhile."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I was hoping we could spend some time together." Yeah, right. "Well, we could always talk on the phone or monitor or mail each other."

"I guess so…"

"Well, I'll be on my way now. Bye, Blossom." She left her alone. What Suzie was really saying was that she had tons of family and friends who are happy that she has Brick's heart and if Blossom stole it, she'd get them to go after her. Blossom sighed and shook her head.

"I have no idea what she was talking about…this trip is for business only…I have no desire to start a relationship with Brick…" Blossom muttered, finally deciding on the pink dress. Brick waited as he greeted the arriving guests.

"I wonder what is taking her." Brick grumbled, watching the hallway her room was in. Blossom was actually thinking of just ditching the whole thing and staying in her room.

_No, that would reflect badly on my kingdom…Crap…_Blossom thought as she slipped on some high heels. She had changed out of her pink dress and wore a black one with pink lotus blossoms on the edge. She still couldn't believe Suzie would feel threatened by her. She had been in love with Brick, that was true, but that feeling was gone…either that or buried deep in her heart, and she intended to keep it like that. Blossom sighed, straightened her hair, and got up. She had curled it earlier and left the bow in her suitcase, so her bright orange hair fell delicately down her back in curls while her shorter bangs in front curled down to her shoulders.

"Yoo-hoo, stop makin' yourself all pretty! Everyone's awaitin'…" Butch said through the door. Blossom sighed again and opened the door… "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the Wounded Angel?" Butch joked.

"You're as funny as Buttercup…" Butch offered his arm and she took it.

"Shall we?"

"Please…" They walked down the hallway and took a left, after about five minutes, they came to the banquet hall.

"Announcing, Sir Butch and the esteemed Wounded Angel." Everyone stopped and stared at them. Butch was wearing a nice black tux with a green tie and he had his hair nicely combed. Blossom really did look like an angel, only she didn't really want to show her wings. Everyone clapped and some mingled to speak with her while the others went on with eating and dancing and mingling amongst themselves. Suzie was clinging on to Brick's arm while he talked to his advisers.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" A boy came up and asked. He was really tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Blossom nodded and took his hand. They waltzed across the floor and Blossom had the feeling that some eyes were on her. Soon, the dance ended. Thank goodness, the guy talks way too much (**so much, I decided not to write what he was saying…**)

"You certainly can throw a dinner, Brick…"

"Thank you. I felt that we should have a bit of fun before you start your observation…May I?" Brick led her to the dance floor again.

"You've gotten better at dancing…" Blossom commented.

"Thank you…" Brick said. "Blossom, I know I hurt you, but what happened? You're much different."

"Heartache does that to a person…"

"Blossom, a lot of people hurt you much worse than I did." Brick said.

"…And how do you know what affect your actions took on me?" Blossom asked, her eyes darkening. "You didn't check up on me after you took over, Brick. I suffered the full on blow of that take-over and knowing that I had let you do it didn't help either."

"I want you to know it was nothing personal. You would have been hurt even worse physically if you had tried to stop when it began, Blossom. I just spared you all that pain because I didn't want your blood on my hands."

"Is this your way of trying to make amends, because you really need help doing it. You should talk to Boomer, out of the three of you, he seems to have a heart. Now if you don't mind, I have to go eat something before I faint out of hunger." Blossom departed to her table again, which was also Brick's table, but it was farther away from his seat…more next to Boomer and another one of his supporters (only extremely wealthy supporters can be at his table though). Suzie glared at her without her noticing. What had they been talking about? Oh please, let this party finish! Blossom avoided Brick's eyes the whole evening, even when he asked her something, she just looked at him for a moment before turning her head back to her plate. Even then he could see her sunset pink eyes get a tad bit darker, though hardly noticeable to the untrained eye. Later that night, Suzie paid Blossom another visit.

"So, how did you like the party?" She asked.

"It was very nice, all those people are very well mannered, and the food was very good…" Blossom replied, changing into a night gown. The curls had not gone out of her hair yet and she kind of liked them. She'll keep them for now.

"So, what did you and Brick talk about?" Blossom's eyebrow raised.

"Hmm…what…?" Suzie looked at her confused. She couldn't be hard of hearing. "Brick wants you right over, right now…he's getting bored…" Suzie jolted and bolted out the door. "So innocent…so stupid…" Blossom closed the door and locked it before lying down to sleep. She couldn't sleep. What both of them kept saying rang through her head.

"_You would have been hurt even worse physically if you had tried to stop when it began, Blossom. I just spared you all that pain because I didn't want your blood on my hands."_

"_Yeah, well, anyway, if it were any more than business, then people would obviously be upset." _

_Man…this is going to be harder than I thought…

* * *

_

Butch-Wow, this chapter...was different...it took you days to come up with this!?

Zshizshibaby-Well, first I was spending the whole day packing, then the next day it was my lil' sis's turn for the computer, and then we went to my mother's friend's house and she has these two kids and one is a baby and he's so-o cute with his huge cheeks...

Brick-Yeah, yeah, whatever. When are you gonna give me a fluff scene with Blossom? In all the stories in your other computer, the whole story is fluff, but here...there is almost none!!

Suzie-You WANT BLOSSOM!? HER!!!?

Brick-Well, duh! Have you LOOKED at her?! She's got the body of a super model!

Suzie- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!! * Starts attacking Blossom, who just walked in the door*

Blossom-HUH!? HUH, WHA!? WHAT'S GOING ON!? *Runs away*

Brick-Wait, Baby, come back!! *Chases after*

Zshizshibaby-...I gotta stop giving them so much coffee...it's making them mental.

Butch-TOO LATE!!


	13. Chapter 13: Realizing

Zshizshibaby-Suzie is having a horrible emotional breakdown because of the main couple of the story...so anyway, continue, Suzie.

Suzie-I just...it's just so hard okay. I try so hard to please everyone. *sob* A-and it's not fair when you feel unloved...but you've never felt that way, Zshizshibaby *sob* Even if you are a bit...unstable at times...people love you for that. You're...you're fun, and friendly at times, you're a good at cooking for a beginner...you have...great imagination...but what about me? Am I at least cute or pretty?

Boomer-Can you at least read the disclaimer?

Zshizshibaby-Boomer, hush!

* * *

Skip what chapter it is!! Realizing!

The weather was fairly nice. It was cool, calm, breezy. Blossom looked beautiful. So beautiful that Brick found himself staring at her. She was wearing a pink sundress with a lemonade pink sun hat too with pink ribbon tied off in a bow. "Everyone is happy today." Blossom's voice broke through his deep thoughts.

"Oh, right, yeah. It's the annual boat race. It's today remember?" Brick said, looking at her. Suzie sat at his opposite. She was wearing a blue version of what Blossom was wearing except she had a visor instead of a hat. Blossom nodded and nibbled on that tiny sandwich she was given. She glared secretly in her direction. She had been here for a few weeks, observing discreetly as the citizens went about their daily life schedule. She had made a few reminders to herself, but so far, she had been pretty satisfied…Buttercup and Bubbles said that the food was growing slowly again and the kingdom was proceeding nicely. Once and awhile, Blossom showed her wings, but hardly ever sang for them. Too much of a distraction. And Brick gave her his undivided attention when she entered the room. Suzie had grown to hate her, but she was pretty good at masking it. At least from the others. Blossom knew,, but Suzie didn't know that she knew that she was the only one who knew Suzie hated her, but everyone else didn't know (**ya'know?**).

"Brick! Brick, it's starting now…" She said, pointing ahead and shaking him.

"Yeah! Yeah, I can see that!!" He told her as he steadied himself. Blossom giggled as she turned her head to watch. The boats were moving at a remarkable rate, with people cheering the yachts on and on. Blossom had to admit, she was being sold on the idea of an alliance with him. He wasn't all about himself. He actually did care a bit about his people. The boats honked as they turned to go back to the start up/finish line. A white boat was in the lead. It had gold colored rims and said S.S. MOREBUCKS on it (**oh dear Kami-san, no…**). Then something happened. Another boat went off course and rammed into the first boat, causing it to stop and the others to crash into something or another boat and they started to sink. "Oh no, send in the speed boats." Brick ordered. Blossom had one hand over her mouth when she heard a faint cry from a woman.

"My daughter is missing! She was on one of those boats! You have to find her!"

"Ma'am, we checked all the other boats, there wasn't another person, I'm sure she's on one of the other speedboats." An officer said. Blossom listened quietly.

"Mama!" She could hear the child. She was very far and very quiet even with her shouts. They couldn't hear her over the commotion. Blossom suddenly jumped into the water and dived under, searching.

"What in the world!!!? She just jumped in!" Suzie shouted.

"Blossom!!" Brick said at the same level. Blossom finally found her far off from shore, scared out of her wits. She was splashing around, frantic.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." Blossom said, taking hold of her. Her wings suddenly appeared and she slowly lifted out of the water. People clapped as they saw her take off to the shore and reveal the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Ann…Ann Drakson." (**I made an even stupider name…**)

"Annie!! Annie!" The woman came running to Blossom and scooped her child out of Blossom's arms, cradling the blonde child. Brick let out a breathe he was holding.

"Dock us with the Wounded Angel." Brick ordered. Later that night, Blossom actually did sing.

"Ooh, no

Yeah, yeah

She's got green eyes

and she's 5'5"

Long brown hair all down her back

Cadillac truck

So the heck what

What's so special about that

She used to model, she's done some acting

So she weighs a buck 'o 5

And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like" The after party was dancing slowly to the song.

"Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not

Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got

Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed

I remember way back when you used to look at me that way

Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)

What makes her just everything I can never be

What makes her your every dream and fantasy

Because I can remember when it was me" Brick had a feeling that this song was being directed at him about his relationship with him and Suzie.

"And now you don't feel the same

I remember you would shiver every time I said your name

You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes

Now you don't care I'm alive

How did we let the fire die

Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not

Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got

Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed

I remember way back when you used to look at me that way" This song was sung out more than any other song. This had her whole heart in it. She had to keep herself from crying.

"What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)

What makes her just everything I can never be

What makes her your every dream and fantasy

Because I can remember when it was me

That made you smile (me)

That made you laugh (me)

Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me

That was your world (me

Your perfect girl

Nothing about me has changed

That's why I'm here wondering

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)

What makes her just everything I can never be

What makes her your every dream and fantasy

Because I can remember when it was me

What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)

What makes her just everything I can never be

What makes her your every dream and fantasy

Because I can remember when it was me

When it was me

When it was me

When it was me." People clapped and cheered for such singing. They called for encores and danced with her when it was someone else's turn to sing. Brick watched her throughout the night. How could he miss someone like her? "That was really fun, Brick, thank you for taking me…" Blossom said as they walked to her room.

"Well, you were the highlight of the party. That is some voice you have on you."

"Thank you again…"

"It's how you gained everyone's trust back in China and all the others."

"I knew someone like you would figure it out." Blossom said, walking evenly. Her pink wings were still out, as long and beautiful as usual. They passed an opening to the garden in the middle of the castle, where the fountain was and Blossom noticed how beautiful it was. There was a wooden swing for two on a tree branch a few yards in front of it. There wasn't a ceiling above it, exposing the night sky. "May I?" Brick looked over and nodded. She went over and sat on the swing, slowly rocking back and forth.

"6:30 winter morn

Snow keeps falling, silent dawn

A rose by any other name

Eva leaves her Swanbrook home

A kindest heart which always made

Me ashamed of my own

She walks alone but not without her name" Brick sat at the tree trunk and closed his eyes, listening to her sing.

"Eva flies away

Dreams the world far away

In this cruel children's game

There's no friend to call her name

Eva sails away

Dreams the world far away

The Good in her will be my sunflower field" He could feel a cool breeze whisk past, calling him to relax his tense muscles. Blossom watched him at his side, singing to him softly.

"Mocked by man to depths of shame

Little girl with life ahead

For a memory of one kind word

She would stay among the beasts

Time for one more daring dream

Before her escape, edenbeam

We kill with her own loving heart" This song reminded him of Blossom actually. Loving heart was her, she was wounded. Now he got it. He killed her emotionally with her own love.

"Eva flies away

Dreams the world far away

In this cruel children's game

There's no friend to call her name

Eva sails away

Dreams the world far away

The Good in her will be my sunflower field" He can be such a monster.

"Eva flies away

Dreams the world far away

In this cruel children's game

There's no friend to call her name

Eva sails away

Dreams the world far away

The Good in her will be my sunflower field" Brick slowly opened his eyes as she stopped. "Did you ever notice…that I've sung here, in person, with you in the crowd…and you seem to relax extremely. It's like you…" Blossom noticed that he was no longer at her side, but in front of her.

"Let's get you to your room…you've had a long day…" He said briskly before reaching for her hand. They walked for a few more moments until Blossom spoke up again.

"Brick…may I have my hand back…" Brick blushed furiously before letting go, not meeting her eyes. To tell the truth, she was starting to have mixed feelings (**Oooh) **about him. She didn't want to meet his eyes either. They finally reached the door.

"Say, have you noticed that you never made those wings of your disappear?" Brick asked. Blossom stifled a gasp and blushed. Brick slowly picked her up, gently, and kissed her for a long while. Blossom couldn't decide. She could push him off and tell him to stop or she could enjoy this kiss. Sure, before he took over, he had kissed her many times before, but never this passionately. She chose the second choice and wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the feeling of shame and fear and let out a slight moan of happiness. She felt a smirk against her lips as he carried her inside her room and laid her down on her bed before pushing his tongue in. They stayed that way, moving occasionally, but…like all humans, even those who aren't FULLY human, they needed air and let go. Brick panted as Blossom let out breath after breath. "T-that was something…" He said. Their lips were slightly darker from pushing so hard.

"C-can we not do that?"

"Didn't like it?"

"…N-no, I loved it…but you're with someone else and I can't…" Brick nodded.

"Blossom, you do know I never stopped having feelings for you, right?" (**what!? Than why were you so dogged on capturing her and locking her away!?**) Brick said calmly. Blossom looked at him in disbelief.

"…If you really…felt that way about me…why'd you hurt me?" Blossom asked, looking at him with sadder eyes. Brick couldn't pull his eyes away from them. Blood red met sunset pink.

"…I don't know…why do people do anything cruel to others…some to be cruel…some to hide inscurities…others to hide how…" Brick leaned in again and teased her lips with his own, "they really feel…" Blossom sighed.

"Brick, you have a girlfriend…someone much prettier…you seem to have a steady relationship with her…I don't want to come between that…"

"You're lying."

"I am not." He kissed her again before getting up to leave.

"Good night, Blossom…" He got to the door before stopping. "Oh, this had nothing to do with…the alliance or anything…I kissed you because…" He couldn't seem to finish it that fast. "I still care about you, Blossom…Really…" Blossom sat on her bed and watched the door close slowly. Brick walked away, unaware that Suzie had seen the whole thing. She heard what he said too. She was beyond angry. He actually was more in love with her! HER!! Suzie ran to her room, hoping Blossom every pain imaginable.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-So, can you tell me more about how you feel?

Suzie-It's not fair, Zshizshibaby! The characters who are 'standing in the way of true love' don't you all think of us? You made us! All of you made at least one of us! And you always make us seem evil, make us the evil ones, make us the ugly ones...but how do we feel? Do we get with them because we're evil? Or because we don't want to be lonely and we want to feel in love for once? You guys made us, make it fair! You're our makers!! Like parents! Zshizshibaby, you're my mother! Love me too!! *Falls to her knees and starts crying on my*

Zshizshibaby-Suzie...

Suzie-Mama, I wanna be loved too! don't forget me! I'm alone! I don't want to be left alone! love me too! Make me fall in love too! It doesn't have to be Brick or Boomer or Butch or Dexter, just let me feel love too, Mama!! *sobbing hysterically*Mama! Mama! Mama!

Zshizshibaby-...Oh, Suzie, do you need a hug? *Hugs Suzie*Just R&R while I take care of Suzie here...

Suzie-Won't anyone think of us? *Sob*


	14. Chapter 14: It begins!

Zshizshibaby-Okay, Suzie is fine...she just went off for some R&R

Bubbles-She's reading and replying?

Zshizshibaby-...no...relaxation and rehabilitation...

Bubbles-You let HER go to a spa!?

Zshizshibaby-Well, duh, when you freak like that, it is spa time!

All the girls look at each other

Blossom-WAAAAHHHH!! BRICK BROKE MY HEART!! I'LL NEVER RECOVER! * starts crying on me*

Buttercup-All that blood!! All those groans from my fists! I'm a weapon of destruction!! *Copies Blossom*

Bubbles-No one understands me! To them I am nothing but a worthless baby!! *Copies her sisters*

Zshizshibaby-...Oh Dear Kami-san...

* * *

The liaison begins…

"So, how's it going over there? No reports of emotional breakdowns over there, so, we got a little worried…" Buttercup said when she checked in one morning.

"I think…I'm having an affair with Brick…" She whispered as she got dressed.

"What?" Buttercup looked flabbergasted.

"I don't know what happened…we just…I guess it just happened without me knowing. I was positive I could keep this strictly business…" Blossom sighed. "What if…what if it's like what Bubbles said?"

"What did I say?" Bubbles popped up on the screen.

"That we were meant to be stars. To be something bigger?"

"Bloss, we are rulers of half the WORLD! How much bigger can we get? Sure, take control of the universe, and rule over what? Space dust? Blossom, I don't think we can get any bigger."

"Half the world…maybe that's it…maybe…" Buttercup and Bubbles looked at her. "Never mind, I'm joking…"

"Ooh, apparently, Wounded Angel is getting healed by a certain…Dark Lord…" Bubbles started teasing.

"What's on that mind of yours, Bubsie?"

"So, the Wounded Angel is getting her heart mended by her forbidden and handsome Dark Lord while his mistress sleeps unaware that her master has a Wounded and petrified Angel resting passionately in his strong, abrasive arms."

"You were reading those romance novels again, weren't you?"

"Not like you're any more innocent. Who was sucking Brick's face off?" Bubbles shot back.

"Butch, Boomer!" The boys came in with puzzled looks. "Will you keep the girls company while I change. Thank you, boys!" Before they could reply, Blossom rushed to the restroom.

"We're just an escape route aren't we?" Butch muttered.

"Yeah, Wounded Angel has been jittery ever since she got there. Every time we talk…you two haven't been scaring her, have you?"

"No, we have been good! We promise!" Boomer said, throwing his hands up in mock fear.

"I think she's leaning towards it. Who knows, Blossy may fall into it, boys…but no heartbreaks!" Bubbles snarled the last part.

"Bubbles, I promise, we are trying to avoid any heart aches, tears, screaming, or any other tragic emotions…" Butch replied. Blossom climbed down out the window of her bathroom. The vines were nice and steady and leafy. The led to the outside garden where there are tons of flowers and fruits and vegetables. She dropped to the floor on the marble stone path and walked down it with wonder and amazement. She soon walked so far into the garden that she tripped on someone.

"Ya know, you may wanna watch where you walk." Brick was under her with a book tossed to the side of him. He didn't have his red cap on and his hair was done in the usual messy ponytail.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Brick…" Blossom replied as he sat up, she was still in her lap.

"Miss me?"

"If you're asking if I dreamed about you, then no." Blossom said. She looked into those red eyes again and thought she could see her reflection in them, like they were big rubies. She felt warm in his arm and his lips pressed against hers. At first, she accepted it with an avid groan and then she pushed away. "Brick, I-I said I didn't want that…"

"You're lying…" Brick replied, lying back. "So, you come out to escape that dungeon too?"

"If you view it a dungeon, why do you live there?" Blossom asked.

"You ask so many questions…must be smarter than I thought…" Brick replied, kissing her hand. He pulled down her bow and watched her orange hair fall in curls in his hand. She reached for his ribbon, but he twirled their hands together.

"Brick, let go…"

"…Why do you want to push away from me so badly?" Brick asked, looking at her.

"Because I don't want to be hurt again, Brick. It's got nothing to do with business or my morals, it's because I'm scared."

"What if I promised not to hurt you?" She yanked her ribbon free and got up. "Blossom? Blossom!" He got up, picked up his book, and went after. She tried her best to ignore him. She was not his play thing! She wasn't even sure he meant it all. "Blossom! Blossom, listen to me!" Brick followed her until they got to the middle, far away from the house…castle…WHATEVER! Then he grabbed her wrist and brought her close. "Blossom, I know…okay, I know I did you wrong, Blossom. But, come on…I was fourteen, I was young. I didn't know what I had…"

"Until four years after you lost it."

"And I'm trying to get it back. Blossom, you have to give me another chance and believe when I tell you that I really do care."

"A little late…"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I want more then 'care' Brick, I'm eighteen years old! I'm looking for so much more than that…"

"What do you want me to tell you? I love you, okay! That's how I feel…when I took over, I knew you could bring my ruler ship down without even breaking a sweat…but then you ran off and of course, I'll chase you…and all that stuff happened, you took over the other half of the world…and I saw you…so many things ran through my mind." Brick was closer now. She could feel his breath.

"Like what?"

"Like…how could I lose a girl like you? I forgot to cherish you, Blossom…I didn't give you what you needed…"

"That won't help all those years, Brick! All you're doing is just sucking up to me!" Blossom felt her eyes burn. _Just stop it, Brick, please, just stop!_

"There's a reason I went up and betrayed you." Brick suddenly said after ten minutes of silence. "I felt like…like I wasn't meant for you, Blossom. If I wasn't a villain, I was just scum. I was just a delinquent and already, I was thinking…what am I gonna do? I knew you needed better than me. I wouldn't be able to support you any way, I forgot our anniversary, I ignored most of your calls for no reason at all, and that present I gave to you for your fourteenth birthday was just a dang card because I forgot and didn't remember until the day you turned fourteen. I was horrible! You deserved better…then I…I got Suzie. I knew if I made myself ruler and asked you to rule with me, you'd fight me until the end…I didn't know what to do…" He sat down on the bench. "I'm not just scum anymore, Blossom…I'm royal scum…I made it no better…all those years, I just tried to push…"

"…What…? Push what, Brick?" Blossom looked at him.

"Yeah, those are the eyes. Those eyes…remember when you stared at me in disbelief…? I never forgot that…and I just tried to push them in the back of my mind…to forget how happy I was with you…but you don't know how many times they haunted my dreams, Blossom…that's why I'm so urging you to be with me. I need you, Blossom." He got on his knees and took her hand. "Blossom, I love you. I'll do anything to have you, Blossom."

"B-Brick…" She was flabbergasted. He was on his knees, he was begging. Imagine that. The Great and Fearless Brick Rowdyruff. Former ruler of the whole world, now ruler of the Western side of the world, the one who takes what he wants whether you like it or not…was on his knees begging. Blossom stared at him with wide eyes. "…I'm scared…I'm not fearless like I used to be…"

"…Blossom…are you thinking it over?" Brick asked suddenly as he stood up, still holding her hand (**so romantic**). Blossom nodded, confused. "Don't think it over…if there's something everyone with chemical x in their blood knows…sometimes it's best to follow your instincts…" Blossom looked at him.

"What about Suzie?"

"…" Brick looked away for a moment. He didn't answer for a long time.

* * *

Boomer-Oh no's! It's a cliff hanger!!

Zshizshibaby-I know, right? I'm gonna take a vacation now.

Butch-W-wait...you're gonna stop right here?

Zshizshibaby-Yup

Brick-You can't do that! I'm finally getting romantic with Blossom! And ya'know, when we get romantic alone then, heh, some might happen? Ya'know what I'm sayin'?

Everyone looks at him

Zshizshibaby-...Go...take a cold shower, Brick, just for that, Blossom deserves a day at the spa...

Bubbles and Buttercup-Butch, Boomer, make gross horny jokes about us too!

Boomer-Okay, wait, one might come up...

Butch-Give us a sec, okay? It's not easy coming up with these things if you're gonna push us about it...

Zshizshibaby-No more caffeine for you guys...


	15. Chapter 15: Fight

Zshizshibaby-Okay, okay, since at least six people reviewed...(that's what I think) I'm gonna stop my hard earned vacation to put another chapter.

Butch-Thank you...thank you so much...

Brick-Yes, more fluffiness...! hold up a sec, where are the girls?

Zshizshibaby-Something about throwing a wild party at my...quick, back to my house!

* * *

Fight

"YOU ARE WHAT!?" Buttercup's voice sounded through the whole kingdom. Bubbles jolted on the screen and Blossom jumped back.

"Quiet down, will you!? And yes, I'm going to sign the treaty…"

"No, no, no…okay, that is not what I'm worrying about! It's the fact that you, Blossom the Wounded Angel, are in a secret liaison with Brick…the man who made you wounded in the first place! Blossom, I am all for the treaty, sure less problems with Butch's officers and Boomer's scouts for me to straighten out…but this guy already has a girlfriend! And he's going to cheat on her with you!? And if he leaves her for you, who's to say that he will not cheat on you with another girl? Heck, he may even leave you pregnant and get with some other girl he met at some wild party."

"Brick…well…don't you think I'm worried about this too!? Besides, he did say he'll break up with her for me…he…he just thought he wasn't good enough for me all those years, he's felt bad for it! Buttercup, stop making me worry more than I already do! You'll give me a heart attack." Blossom snapped. "C-can we get off the subject now?"

"Fine…where are you going now?"

"We have another ball to celebrate the day Boomer actually caught the nation wide virus that could have caused all the computers in the whole world to detonate."

"That's a lot of computers."

"Yeah, and if he hadn't, the world would have detonated." Blossom said. "It's a…like a Hispanic party…a fiesta thing. There will be salsa and stuff…just fun." Blossom picked up an orange and black salsa dress. When she put it on, she put a red rose in her hair which was tied up in a stylish bun with her long hair also flowing out of the messy bun. "How's this?"

"Looks perfect. You ready for the surprise?"

"They'll be surprised. Thanks for doing this, girls. This day is really special to Boomer." Blossom said.

"You sound like you care." Buttercup giggled. "One isn't good enough for you?"

"Butters! No, it's…they've changed a lot in these past years. You'll see."

"Fine, fine…well, be seeing you." Suzie then entered the door. She had a cracked smile on her face and she locked the door. Buttercup and Bubbles hadn't turned off the screen.

"You…little…man-eater…" She growled in a squeaky voice. She took Blossom by the shoulders and began to shake her furiously. "You stole my man! You thief! You-" She snarled so many insults.

"Hey, get off of me!" Blossom pushed her off. Then Suzie slapped her.

"You skunk, you rat, I told you, he is mine! You stole my man!" She slapped her again and again until Blossom grabbed her wrist and pushed her away, practically into the wall. Brick came in.

"Something going on in here?" He asked with a serious expression. Blossom had her hand on her cheek.

"Nothing, nothing…could you please leave so I can finish dressing?" They left. When the door closed and Brick and Suzie got far enough away, it began.

"What happened, Suzie?!" Brick was furious.

"Nothing…"

"Please, if it was nothing, I wouldn't have heard anything." Brick growled. "You know what, I don't want to know. But if she uses whatever happened as backup to refuse this treaty, I will deport you to some remote island in Australia, you understand me?" He growled before leaving, not waiting for her reply. Suzie glared in the direction of Blossom's door before following.

"What the heck!? Who does she think she is?" Buttercup snapped. "I am coming down there now and I am going to kick that little…"

"Whoa, BC, whoa. I don't want any problems here, okay…"

"You already have one…"

"Yeah, and that will be solved when I come home."

"He will be able to come here."

"…Oh, be quiet…Now, remember, 8:00."

* * *

Blossom-Man, Suzie, that slap really hurt...

Suzie-I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard...I-It was just part of the story.

Blossom-Yeah, but...I thought outside the story we were getting along pretty well...

Zshizshibaby-She almost killed you.

Suzie-I'll make it up to you. H-how about we both go to the mall and spend all of Brick's money on stuff we really don't need, we just got it for the sake of spending money?

Blossom-Yea, I love doing that! Let's go!

Zshizshibaby-So, that's why on Brick's credit card it says he bought a $1900 chest filled with syrup...0.0...while I stop those girls, why don't you review...oh and go to this link to see a picture of Blossom's dress...where did I put that link!? *Forgets Blossom and Suzie's plans and looks for the link*


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise!

Zshizshibaby-okay, since the last chapter was idiotically short, this one is longer and it has some Blue in it.

Boomer-Bloo's coming?!

Zshizshibaby *slaps her forehead in exasperation*-No...anyway, due to that idiotically short chapter and Boomer's stupidity, we are selling chocolate bars for charity since Blossom said it would redeem us...okay, Butch, remember, lay on the charm.

Butch nods and the door opens. Nine year old girl-Yes?

Butch-I love you.

The door slams in their faces.

Zshizshibaby-...That was too much charm and too much like Boomer...this is gonna be a long day...

* * *

SURPRISE!

Blossom stepped out of Boomer's Lamborghini. It was night blue with black leather seats and silver spinners. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with orange frills and black high heels with straps. Her orange hair was done up in a messy bun with most of her longer hair flowing out of it and she had a rose clip in her hair. The place was hopping around, people were dancing and partying. It was like a New Year's Day party. Yeah, it was that crazy. The music was loud and deafening. Boomer told her that this year it was a fiesta, but they didn't choose any Latin music because…they forgot. The lights were shining everywhere. Blossom laughed as Butch fell off his chair when Suzie pushed him. It was because Butch teased her inability to dance. The party was so loud. "Brick, why don't you dance?"

"No thanks, Blossom."

"Come on!" Blossom pushed on and on until he finally agreed and took her to the dance floor. Brick was surprised she was able to find room for her dance. She was dancing like those girls on TV. He wasn't so bad himself. They began to play some pop music. It was 'Just Dance' by lady Gaga and it was the remix (**love that song**).

"I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush (start to rush by)

A dizzy twister dance

Can't my drink or man

Where are my keys?

I lost my phone, phone

What's goin' on, on the floor?" Suddenly Bubbles and Buttercup came dancing up.

"I love this record, baby, but I can't see straight anymore!" Blossom and Buttercup sang.

"Keep it cool

What's the name of this club?"

"I can't remember, but it's alright, alright!"

"Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, gonna be okay

J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance!" Bubbles was singing the song.

"Dude, Bubbles and Buttercup are out there dancing with Brick and Blossom!" Boomer pointed out.

"Wish I could shut my playboy mouth (shut it right up)

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? (Inside out right)

Control your poison babe, Roses with thorns they say

And we're all gettin' hosed tonight!

What's goin' on, on the floor?"

"I love this record, Baby, but I can't see straight anymore!"

"Keep it cool

What's the name of this club?"

"I can't remember, but it's alright, alright!"

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, gonna be okay

J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just--"

"Dance dance to the rhythm Get it in me no sitting who u kidding Its fitting that they call mr. Kardinal Dance got hotter now" Boomer and Butch joined them.

"Check what I got I got a one two

Step with no chara

Soldier solutes with no Viagra

Sorry Viagra I'm north of niagra

Falls the rude boys chillin on the wall

But 'em girl, dem gettin 'em sweatin on the floor

Some throw money some dance till they sore

Some like you everybody like gaga You don't believe me ask yo baby fada

You ain't dancing u ain't sayin nada

Two left feet can't move you to beat

But I do it like I was born in the disco T dot O to frisco" People surrounded them as they danced. Suzie glared from outside of the crowd.

"Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, gonna be okay

J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance!

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, gonna be okay

J,J,Just Dance, dance, dance

Ju-ju-ju-just dance!" Bubbles sang as they twirled.

"Go, use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle!" Everyone lined up and started to do the hustle (**they do this at my family reunion too**).

"I got it, just stay close enough to get it!" The boys sang along.

"Don't slow, drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it Spend the lasto (i got it) In your pocko (i got it)!"

"Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m!

Just dance, gonna be okay

Da-doo-du-um-m

Just dance, spin that record babe

Da-doo-du-um-m!" The song ended and the party got crazier.

"That was a surprise. I did not expect you two to be here." Butch said.

"I'm surprised too." Suzie complied.

"We got here about two hours ago. That jet we took was fast." Bubbles replied, taking a sip of the drink she was given to by Boomer. He blushed when she looked his way with her sapphire pool eyes. They had long eyelashes with pale blue sparkly eyeshadow. She smiled at him and turned her head to Brick when he spoke.

"Man, this was one night. Thanks for coming, Bubbles." Boomer said as they walked towards the guest rooms. Butch and Buttercup had gone ahead (**for obvious reasons**).

"It was no problem. I know how important this day is to you."

"Yeah, it's the first day I feel hopelessly appreciated!" Boomer beamed with pride.

"Well it is a big thing to save the whole world and its computers. I had a wonderful time tonight." Bubbles replied. They walked in silence until Boomer spoke again.

"Say, you mind if I…well, I was wondering…" Boomer was a bit nervous in asking this. "I was wondering…what your…"

"Wings look like?" Bubbles finished for him. He nodded. She smiled and suddenly her light blue wings emerged from her back. "Wow, they're beautiful." Boomer thought she was an actual angel with those wings. Her blond hair and blue eyes were extremely complimented with them. She smiled at him and continued to walk. Boomer watched her walk before following, closely. She felt him touch her feathers. They're soft like powdered sugar. She smiled at the feel of his touch when they finally got to a door. Boomer opened it and showed her the room. It was white with a golden and blue royal bed, it was like Blossom's room, only no balcony since there were two rooms next door.

"Sorry that it isn't much nicer. We didn't know you were coming." Bubbles giggled.

"It's perfect, thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, definitely. I'll show you around. A lot of Townsville has changed you know." Bubbles smiled at him.

"Good night." She said before slowly closing the door. Boomer felt the cheek where she kissed him and silently cheered for himself.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-We gave up the charm idea. We came up with a brand new idea ^v^!

Butch-Buy this chocolate or have it surgically removed, Gramps!!! *Threatening*

Old man-I-I-I'll take...20 boxes!

Brick-WHAT DO YOU MEAN '20'!?

Old man-50!

Blossom-50!?!?

Old man-5000!!!

Zshizshibaby-Thank you for your contribution, that will be $50000 *smiling* Would you also like to buy some vanilla waffers? You want those, don't cha!? *smiling psychotically*

Old man-....HELP ME!!!

Zshizshibaby-Oh, and I found a link to the girls' dresses! I'm gonna put it in my profile!!


	17. Chapter 17: Legs, boxers, and up

Zshizshibaby-Good no one is in the building. *she's sneaking in*

Zshizshibaby is tiptoeing until-

Brick-And just WHERE have you been, Young Lady?! *Flicks the lights on*

Zshizshibaby-Uuuhh...I-I have a good reason why I haven't updated! I promise!

Blossom-Well?

Suzie-Spill it!

Zshizshibaby-Well you see there was this old lady...*few minutes later* And then the rock said...*a few more minutes* And I don't know why they say I shouldn't help change the oil in a car...*hour later* And so, that's how I got enrolled into the intergalactic space war of the Varbons!

Butch-...That was the most confusing...

Boomer-Most idiotic...

Bubbles and Buttercup-And longest excuse we have ever heard.

Brick-You are in big trouble. No more chocolate for a week!

Zshizshibaby-NOOOO!!!!

* * *

Legs, boxers, and up…

BAM!! "What the crap, Butterfingers! Watch where the heck your walking, Butter-brain!" Just like Butch to insult one of the women who could make or break the alliance by persuading Blossom not to sign.

"Quit your gripping, Pea-brain! YOU knocked into ME first anyway!" Buttercup retorted, slamming her foot into his stomach as she stood up. He choked and grabbed her leg. He noticed how it had gotten its curves in the right places before he threw her against the wall.

"You might be tough, Butter-bum, but don't forget that I am always stronger."

_Grrr…I'm going to have to use something else than, Macho-man!_ Suddenly a sly, yet coy smile graced her features. "You know what, Butch, you're right. You are always stronger than I am. Pitiful for me, really. To think I ever thought I could best you," She said as she slowly trailed his broad shoulders. He watched her intensely, "at your own game. You are the strongest, the smartest out of us, and frankly, the most good looking…" It's a real good thing she keeps handcuffs in her pockets.

"Well, I wouldn't say the most good looking…okay, I would, go on."

"Hm. And funny too. Now why haven't I ever noticed that?" She pushed him down on the floor and stood over him, smiling coyly. She put her lips to his ears. "But most of all, you're the most gullible." By the time he figured her trick, she had cuffed his hands and feet.

"BUTTERCUP, YOU…" And then he said so many…rude things.

"Hey, at least I can keep my PANTS on!" She pulled down his cargo pants and laughed at the helpless boy. Let's just say Butch has lovely green boxers (**XD**).

"PULL MY PANTS BACK UP!! You're not gonna leave me here are you?!"

"Keep your shirt on. I'll help you." She bent down when she heard Blossom call her name. "Sorry, Wounded Angel is calling me. I'll come back this afternoon." She left quickly, suppressing her laughs.

"Buttercup! Wait! Uhh…Uhh…Buttercup, my queen, uh…what a minute! Buttercup! Dark Angel, please! Ahhh!" Suzie walked in to see what he was shouting about and blushed at what she saw. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?"

"Butch, this is a side of you I have never seen before." She commented before bursting out in laughter. Buttercup rushed into Blossom direction, her cheeks blushing furiously.

_Why the crap did I do that!? I shouldn't have done that! I mean, what was I thinking! All I wanted to do was cuff him and then I went…and did that too! Man, did he look hot…I mean, it was gross! I'm disgusted at myself! I should clean my hands. _Buttercup stopped and looked at her hands. _they don't look dirty or feel dirty and Blossom can get pretty impatient. Man, I guess those feelings for Butch never did dull._ Truth in fact, Buttercup was infatuated with Butch. The day he betrayed her, she acted out in anger. But truthfully, she wanted to break down in tears like Blossom and Bubbles, but then she made a philosophy. If someone else is doing it, then you don't need to. She was just as heartbroken as Blossom and Bubbles…okay, maybe not as Blossom, but Bubbles. She really hoped he didn't hate her too much after this.

On the contrary, while he was mad at her for this, he didn't hate her at all. _This is what you get for being such a jerk towards her! You should have acted like you did when you were friends._

_I was never friends with her to begin with!_

_Oh really, that's right, you were more than friends!_

_What are you talking about!? And who are you!?_

_I'm your good conscious!_

_You sound a lot like Blossom._

_Well, your usual good conscious was sick, so I'm filling in!_

_Bad conscious, hurry, chase her out! Where is that loser when I need him!?_

_I'm right here!_

_You sound sort of like Bubbles…_

_Well, your bad conscious is at a meeting for the evil men, so I'm filling in._

_Shouldn't you be with them!?_

_I'm a GIRL!_

_Ohh…sorry, you see, I thought you meant men as in everyone in general…_

_ENOUGH! FLASHBACK TIME!_

~Flashback (Thanks good conscious)~

"_Hey, Butch, what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked as she noticed her new friend walking towards her._

"_What, can't a guy go to the park? Is that against the law? You gonna bust me up, Super Heroine?"_

"_Ha-ha, funny!" She hit him playfully upside the head. Usually, if she did that to any normal person, she wold bruise them. But not Butch._

"_What are you doing here, all alone?"_

"_You know, thinking."_

"_Need someone to hold you? Make you feel like a real woman?" _

"_Get away from me."_

"_Aw, c'mon, Buttercup…you know you want me!"_

"_You're a freak."_

"_You're a loser." They sat there under the tree, watching the clouds roll by. Butch snuck a glance at her. She was like an angel (__**T_T**__) to him with perfect round green eyes with long eyelashes. He didn't really care that she was wearing guy clothes, because even then her form showed. Her hair was getting down to her shoulders and it was spread out across the grass. _

"_Hey, Butch, what do you think about when you look up."_

"_Look up at what?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_The sky?"_

"_Duh."_

"_Hmm…I don't know…I wonder."_

"_About what?"_

"_Things."_

"_And those things are?"_

"_You ask a lot of questions."_

"_And you will answer them." He sighed._

"_I wonder if there's anything else out there."_

"_Like aliens? Because I know those are there. First hand experience."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Broccoliods."_

"_Oh…them…I mean, like…more humans. More versions of Earth like that…maybe, if there is…maybe someone for me."_

"_Like a girlfriend?"_

"…"

"_Yeah, you mean a girlfriend. And whoever you find…" He looked over to her when her lips clashed softly against his. "She is one lucky gal." He blushed when she left. She didn't even know that he was actually hoping…that girl would be her._

~End Flashback~

_Okay, maybe you're right._

_I know I am._

_You ARE Blossom's conscious…does she have a bad conscious._

_It was her bad conscious that._

_Shh!!_

_Who are you?_

_Bubbles' good conscious! And Blossom, you shouldn't do that! It's a secret!_

_What? What's a secret?_

_Uhhh…Yo, Bad conscious…say something…_

…_BUTCH WEARS LADY'S UNDERWEAR!!_

_!? _Butch jolted to see everyone was holding in their snickers. Blossom and Buttercup were there too and Buttercup was blushing furiously.

"Wow, Butch, I didn't know you wanted BC this badly." Boomer said. Butch noticed that he was finally freed.

"Boomer, get over here!!" Butch shouted. The rest of the day, they didn't really see Boomer. Brick and Blossom walked through the hallways.

"Well, this morning was…"

"Eventful."

"Yes, that's one word for it…" Brick said. "Will I see you later on today? You see very tired." Blossom smiled as they entered her room.

"Is Brick, the Great and Unmerciful Ruler of half this world, actually worrying over the Wounded Angel?" She teased, playfully tugging at one of his cheeks.

"Funny. So…when do you think we can tell everyone?"

"Oh yeah…I'm a little shy about this…I feel…bad…"

"…I promise everything will be fine…everyone knew Suzie wouldn't last here long…she's too stuck up and a bit ditsy…" Suzie listened from next to the door. Her hate for Blossom grew with every breath she took. She stormed away, thinking of things she could do to get her out of the way.

* * *

Butch-...Why, Zshizshibaby, why?

Zshizshibaby-I'm bashing you all!!

Buttercup-What have we done to you!!

Zshizshibaby-It's because I can't eat chocolate for an entire week! I'm gonna die! Die I say! Oh, I'm so-oo weak...I-I...I can see...a light...so beautiful...

Bubbles-Zshizshibaby, stay away from the light!!

Zshizshibaby-Must...Go...Towards...The...LI-IGHT...

Blossom-By the way, which PPG is this? PPG, PPGZ, PPGD...

Zshizshibaby-I never decided that, did I...? We'll...let's make it PPGD!

Everyone-Yeah, I love that...and no, you still can't have any chocolate.

Zshizshibaby-Papa, is that you? I'm coming home, Papa! Your lil' baby girl is a-coming, home!


	18. Chapter 18: Suzie's announcement

Pookie-Hey, I'm back!

Zshizshibaby-POOKIE! Where did you go!?

Pookie-California.

Zshizshibaby-...

Pookie-I'm also here to make sure you don't eat any chocolate for the entire week.

Zshizshibaby-Oh, Pookie, I just remembered. The doctor says I'm allergic to you, so you can't stay in the house anymore. You have to stay in the doghouse...even though you're a cat.

* * *

Suzie's announcement

The next week, probably the eve of when Blossom finally makes her decision, they sat at a formal dinner with every one of Brick's advisers. Suzie sat at Brick's left (**apparently, he's trying to find out a way to break up with her softly**) and Blossom sat at his right. She felt Suzie secretly glare at her with deep, deep hatred. The evening had gone very well until Suzie made an announcement. "May I have your attention, please?" She stood up. "I would like to thank the Wounded Angel for gracing her with her elegant and much appreciated presence." They all clapped for her. "And I do hope her lustful fits for Brick do stop in due time, as she does." They all went wide eyed and looked at Blossom, who was blushing furiously, and then at Suzie. "I would also like to commend Brick for showing his unwavering loyalty to me by denying Blossom's love…though he has given into her at times…only do to her threats to not sign the treaty." Blossom's heart sped up. "I would also like to announce that Brick and I are now expecting a child from her, Brick's child." Brick's eyes went even wider. "And we do hope that she and her child do enjoy their lives in the Eastern part of the world. Thank you." The whole hall was silent. Bubbles was in the middle of a bite, but she stopped when she heard Suzie's announcement. Butch and Boomer stared at them. Buttercup was holding her breathe in embarrassment for her sister. The whole world stopped. Blossom's face was pale and she was sweating and shaking. She felt tears coming on as her eyes slowly glazed over all his advisers' shocked faces. Some glared at her. Some shook their heads in disappointment. Others continued to look shocked.

"…Excuse me…" She hurried from the hall…more like flew from it. And then she locked herself in her room and fell onto the bed before bursting into tears. Brick's face was also pale and then pure range fell upon his face.

"This dinner is over. Thank you for coming and please have a safe trip home…now." They all exited the hallway.

"Oh dear." Bubbles whispered. Boomer was shocked.

"W-was what she said true?" Bubbles looked at him, shocked. She was at a loss of words, so she shook her head no. "Then, Blossom isn't expecting…?" She shook her head again. "That lying…"

"No time for cussing, Boomer, we have to check on them." Brick knocked on her door.

"Blossom…? Blossom, come on, open up. It wasn't that bad…"

"Yes, it was. She just blurted it out like it was well known gossip! How could she do that? How did she find out?!" She sobbed. "And she made me sound like some girl who would sell hr body for two dollars!" Brick tried to open the door, but she locked even him out.

"C'mon, Blossom. We can clear this up and I promise no one will suspect a thing…!"

"She said I was pregnant!"

"I know you're not!"

"That's practically saying that I look fat!"

"You're not, Blossom, no one thinks that!" He could still hear her sobs. "…Okay, okay, just stay in there and rest for a bit, we'll talk tomorrow." He hurried away to find Suzie, and he wasn't very happy to find her either. She finally got into his room to find him packing.

"Brick, you can't be leaving!"

"I'm not."

"Then…"

"You are."

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?" He growled at her. Suzie could tell that he was beyond furious. He had packed up everything she owned and everything he had bought her and shoved it into her arms. "I ordered for a limo to take you anyway you want to go. Be there by nine, if you're still here, I'll have you arrested for trespassing." He growled.

"But, Brick, I…"

"No, we aare done here. For good. Now get out before I change my mind and have you deported." She hurried away, crying. Brick took his shirt off and laid on his bed, angry about what had happened. Now Blossom was locked back into depression.

* * *

Brick-SUZIE, WHAT GAVE YOU THE GALL TO DO THAT?

Butch-YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!!

Buttercup-BE HAPPY I DON'T BEAT YOU UP AND LEAVE YOU IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE IN THE SAHARA!

Bubbles-That was very mean of you.

Blossom-HOW DARE YOU SAY I'M PREGNANT!!

Boomer-I'm glad Brick kicked you out!

Suzie-WAIT! What!? What are you guys talking about?!

Pookie-Umm...guys?

Everyone-WHAT!?

Zshizshibaby-That was only in the story...she didn't mean any of it. The only thing true is Brick and Blossom's love...

Blossom-I do NOT love Brick *blushing*

Brick-Oh, sure, Blossom. Sure you don't...

Everyone-Sorry, Suzie.

Suzie-It's cool. I had an emotional break down too.

Buttercup and Bubbles-You and Blossom got to go to the spa, but we didn't! No fair!!

Zshizshibaby-Which reminds me. Sorry about not updating on the story 'Not Fair', but I've been having extensive 'Writer's Block', but don't worry, I will make another chapter...soon...

Boomer-Not gonna happen...


	19. Chapter 19: Leaving

Brick-Surrender, Zshizshibaby, or face our wrath!

Zshizshibaby-FOOLS! You DARE challenge ME!? I am your creator! I am you ruler!

Everything starts moving, including the puffs and ruffs who are holding swords and other medieval weapons.

Zshizshibaby-The entire universe bows to my whim! Feel my power!

Bubbles-She's too strong! Brick, you'll die!

Brick-Tell Blossom...I...love her...and...I wanted to have kids with her!

Zshizshibaby-I am evil! I am revenge! I-AM...ZSHIZSHIBABY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pookie-Wow, chess with you guys sure looks fun...

* * *

Leaving…

For about six days, Blossom didn't come out of her room. Buttercup was on the warpath and Bubbles was much more silent. Boomer and Butch stayed out of Brick's way. To say he was furious would be an understatement. Then finally, Blossom came out of her room and asked to have an audience with Brick, her supposedly, 'Baby-Daddy'. Brick came into the library where she was in one of the chairs, sitting. She looked almost like a ball, only her chin rested on her knees and she stared at the ground. Brick walked towards her cautiously, as if a hard, confident step would break her. Like she was a fragile china-doll **(LOL! And she lives in China!**). "You wanted to see me, Blossom?" She didn't reply. He noticed that he had stopped walking and was about to take another step towards her when she finally spoke up.

"I haven't seen Suzie around lately." Brick's face darkened. "I heard you kicked her out…"

"I did…"

"You shouldn't have…go find her…"

"Why? I don't love her. I love you, you're who I want."

"Why? We will hardly be able to see each other."

"Why?"

"Because I'm leaving for China the day after tomorrow. I'm signing the treaty." Brick ignored the last part. What mattered to him is that she was leaving. Now!

"Blossom, now? I mean, if this is about what she said, then fixed it, okay? I ordered everything that was said at the dinner to be null and void. Nothing was true and it will never be true. No one is going to say anything about it. And I ordered that if Suzie said anything, she'd be arrested."

"It won't be long for the public to find out."

"There is no shame in two rulers being in love. No one will think anything about it."

"I don't want to take that chance, Brick," She looked at him with teary eyes again. "I'm leaving after I sign the treaty and that is final…I'll see you later, Brick."

"Blossom…" That was all he said before she exited. He sat in her previous seat and almost wept.

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Sorry that the chapter was rediciously short and stuff, but at least I make long disclaimers.

Butch-These aren't even disclaimers anymore, you don't even say that you don't own us.

Zshizshibaby-I don't have to.

Butch-Why?

Zshizshibaby-you just said it.

Butch-I loath you.

Zshizshibaby-I love you too. And since the story was idiotically short, here's a lovely little dance for you...it's from that show Hannah Montana where Rico started to break watch the little guy dance!

Boomer starts to breakdance.

Everyone-Go, Boomer! Go, Boomer! Go, Boomer! Go, Boomer!

Boomer finishes breakdancing.

Everyone is cheering.

Zshizshibaby-See, wasn't that awesome?! And if someone would kindly go read my Shugo Chara story, I would so appriciate it.

Blossom-You're supposed to ask them to review...


	20. Chapter 20: A Farewell

Zshizshibaby-I'm still surprised that Boomer can break dance.

Boomer-I can break dance.

Brick-Since when did you learn?

Boomer-Momoko-sama (Blossom from PPGZ) taught me.

Zshizshibaby-Momoko-sama can break dance?

Boomer-Momoko-sama can break dance.

* * *

A Farewell

The next night was a farewell dinner. Earlier that day, Blossom had signed the treaty after reading it carefully and making sure that she also stayed in power. Everyone was treading on eggshells (**I really love that description**) because of certain rumors about Blossom and Brick's mood swings. Brick, being able to explode in anger and brood for an extensive amount of time. And Blossom, with the awesome ability to break into tears and fall subject to depression. "Blossom?" She slowly looked at him and smiled faintly. "Can I have this dance?" He asked, pointing over to the dance floor. There were couples slowly dancing to a romantic ballad.

"Brick…"

"Please?"

"…Okay…" He took her hand and slowly danced to the music with her. She had forgotten how nice it felt to feel her body against his. She couldn't look into his eyes…because then she might be persuaded to stay. She looked over to see Boomer and Bubbles dancing sweetly. They looked like two angels in love (**oh come on! We all knew anyway**). Then she turned her head and saw Butch and Buttercup dancing too. Buttercup was attempting to make it look like it was the worst time of her life and Butch was just avoiding her eyes. "…Looks like Butch actually may have found someone." Brick glanced to where she was looking and suppressed a chuckle.

"Hey, Butch, enjoying yourself?" He asked when they got closer.

"Funny…" He growled with irritation. They didn't see them for the rest of the night.

**FREEZE! Okay, since I seriously cannot help myself, here's another Green moment…**

"So, you enjoy your stay?" Butch asked as they walked into the garden.

"Well, I feel like I was in a five star hotel."

"Only five stars? Such an insult!" Butch joked as she gave him a playful punch in the arm. "I'm kind of psyched that Blossom signed the treaty. Finally! Took you girls long enough."

"Ha-ha-ha. Well, don't get all high and mighty, Butch Maxwell Jojo, we can still break it."

"Ooh, you had to say my real name? Burn!"

"Heh. Funny." She stared at the sky. "I'm a little worried about Blossom and Brick…they seem really upset…"

"I am still shocked…"

"Why?"

"Well, it's not everyday that your brother's girlfriend announces that he was in an affair."

"True…"

"And…I really hope we can get close again, like we did before." With that he kissed her. (**WHOA! Way too mushy! Gotta fix that!**) Buttercup blushed furiously. "Hurry up, Butter-face, or we'll miss the rest of the party!" (**Much better...**)

"Hold your horses, Numb-Brain!" Buttercup got up and followed him, still blushing a bit. The party was going on well. Bubbles and Boomer never left each others side.

"Come on, Buttercup."

"No."

"You have to."

"No."

"Just once. No one has heard you."

"Yes they did."

"Background."

"No…"

"Please?" Boomer finally convinced Buttercup to sing for them. She got up on stage and almost thought of flying off there, but opened her mouth and began.

"I'm not scared

Of lions

And tigers and bears

(No I'm not)

But I'm scared

Of loving you

I'm not scared

To perform

At a sold out affair

(That's right)

But I'm scared

Of loving you

Am I the only one

Who thinks

It's an impossible task

Why it don't last?

Is that too much to ask?

Why do we love love

When love seems

To hate us?" The couples began to dance slowly to the beat of the song.

"Sorry if I sound

So filled with gloom

You say you care

And I know you do

But this is

From my experience

And my conclusion

Only makes sense

Just cause I love you

And you love me

It doesn't mean

That we're meant to be

I can climb mountains

Swim cross the seas

But the most

Frightening thing

You and me"

"Hmm...sounds like something I should sing..." Blossom commented as she danced with Brick. He gave her a light chuckle.

"Most circumstances

I know my fate

But in this love thang

I don't get the game

Why does it feel

Like those who give in

They only wind up

Losing a friend

Just cause I love you

And you love me

It doesn't mean

That we'll ever be

Fly cross the ocean

Sing for the queen

But the most

Frightening thing

Is you and me

I'm sure though

I'm not sure

But if we never try

We'll never know

It's better to have loved

Then not to loved at all" Bubbles and Boomer spun around gracefully.

"Not trying is worse

Than to stumble and fall

And if we do

I'd rather it be with you

Cause at least there

Will be sweet memories

Oh, I'm not scared" As soon as she finished. The crowd cheered. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice and small figure sneak under the tables and approach Blossom's table. The figure leaned over the table and poured in a white powdery substance. They mixed it slowly and quickly exited. Blossom went back to her table and took a swift sip before abruptedly dropping it. It tasted a bit funny. The glass shattered and everyone looked at her. She looked sort of pale and her eyes drooped slowly, making it look like she was tired.

"Blossom are you okay?" Brick walked up to her.

"I-I'm fine…I'm okay, just a bit tired…I'm going to go to my room now…"

"Then I'll stop the party."

"You've got two other angels, you know, this is their farewell party too. Don't stop it on my account…" She said. She left and almost collapsed in the hallway. She was sweating horribly and it was getting hard to breathe, but then it finally cleared up and she made it to her room where she feel into a nice painless sleep. The next day, Brick successfully kept tears as Blossom got ready to board the plane.

"You don't have to go, you know…you can rule China from here and everything would go on like normal."

"No, I want to be there too…I'll visit, I promise." She blew him a kiss and he pretended to struggle to catch it. She giggled and held her stomach. Ever since last night, she had been feeling sick.

"The stomach ache looks bad. Now, I'm really sure that you shouldn't go…" Brick said, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry…I'll call you as soon as we land." She hugged him and left, people carrying her luggage into the private jet. Bubbles was crying a bit when she hugged Boomer and Buttercup didn't look at Butch.

"What? No goodbye?" He asked. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Buttercup, we have to go now! C'mon!" Bubbles called. Just than, Buttercup whirled around and planted a deep kiss on Butch's lips. Butch stood there, shocked and frozen stiff. She quickly went over to her sisters and they watched her rush into the jet. "…Bye, boys." They left much less hurriedly.

"So, Butch got charm." Boomer commented.

"Butch got charm." Brick laughed. They watched the jet shoot off sadly before tending to their shocked stiff brother.

* * *

Blossom and Brick-Butch and Buttercup sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Buttercup-Look who's talking.

Brick-Yeah, but everyone already knew Blossom and I were in love.

Zshizshibaby-L-O-L-O-L-O-L-O-V-E!

Bubbles-Cause I'm SugarBaby, the real SugarBaby, all you other SugarBabies are just imitating, so won't the real SugarBaby please jump up? Please jump up? Please jump up?

Boomer-Let's start a riot! A riot! Let's start a riot!

Butch-I've become so numb I can't feel you there

Become so tired

so much more aware

I'm becoming this

all I want to do  
Is be more like me

and be less like you!!

Everyone starts clapping.

Brick-Wow, Butch, I didn't know you could sing.

Blossom-That was great. We ought to have a singing contest some time.

Everyone-Can we, Zshizshibaby?

Zshizshibaby-Sure, I'll invite everybody to sing along with us...you know what...? You guys too, if you want to sing in your reviews go ahead. And the winner gets Octi.

Bubbles-But Octi is mine *starts crying* I'll crush you all!

Zshizshibaby-Yes, compitition! And I am gonna determine the winner at the end of this story!


	21. Chapter 21: Collapse

Blossom-'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

that makes me believe

I'm not alone

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

it's you I breathe

You're everything I know

that makes me believe

I'm not alone!

Zshizshibaby-Great! My turn!

I run to you (run away from this heck)

Call out your name!

I see you there, (but your still)

Farther away!

Crowd-Blossom-9, Zshizshibaby-sure, 9

* * *

Collapse

The image in her eyes were swirling around. It was getting blurry and she felt a bit nausea. The voices were loud moans, like you could hear them, but couldn't decipher what the crap they were saying. Her head felt like it weighed a ton on her small body and she felt like she was breaking into a cold sweat. It was getting a bit hard to breathe. Her eyelids felt like weights. The voices became a bit more frequent until one sort of high pitched on broke through those…let's put it as imaginary earplugs. "Blossom? Blossom, are you okay?" Blossom jolted and blinked slowly, looking at Bubbles. She was sitting next to her in her own comfortable seat. It was like first class. "You look really sick." Buttercup pulled out her headphones and looked over to her sister.

"She's right. You do." She confirmed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine…just a bit air sick, I guess…" Blossom replied, putting her small, long hand to her forehead as if she was scared she would fall over if she didn't steady it. Buttercup noticed that her speech was getting a bit slurred.

"Blossom, we can fly…we don't really get air sick…"

"An air sick flying superhero, ha! That's a laugh." Bubbles said, trying to lighten up the situation. "Should we get a doctor, Blossom?"

"I promise, I'm okay…I'm just tired…" She said, waving her hands in a motion for them to back off. They finally nodded and went back to what they were previously doing, Bubbles was reading another one of her romance novels and Buttercup was listening to Beyonce's CD, I Am Sasha Fierce. The previous symptoms started again, only things got more blurry and sounds got even more droned out.

_Oh, my head…what's going on…? It wasn't like this when I first flew here…maybe I'm just getting a bit upset that I'm leaving…maybe that's it…_ "Oh! Oh!" She got up abruptly and rushed to the rest room before throwing up. She stayed there for about half an hour before finally washing out her mouth and returning to her seat, receiving worried looks from both her sisters/friends.

"Get a doctor over here, on the double." Buttercup ordered.

"No, no, I'm fine. I promise! I'm just a bit air sick! It's nothing to get so worked up about." She said, but it was so clear…Blossom wasn't getting air sick. The jet landed with a dull thud, at least it was dull to Blossom. The sun's rays were a bit…blinding and the whole world was in slow motion. She put a hand to her eyes and looked on in confusion. Everything was swirly and dizzy. She heard someone cheer that the Three Angels were back. People cheered on and on as Buttercup and Bubbles waved. They turned to her, confused. She hadn't done anything. Then it all went black and she felt the hard metal while Bubbles' squeaky voice screamed her name.

* * *

Okay, now it's Brick's turn.

Brick-I'm presidential Peter, interns think I'm hot

Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot

I've been around the world from Hartford to Back Bay

It's Peter, Go Peter, MC Peter, Yo Peter, let's see Regis rap this way!

Can't touch me

Crowd-...

Butch-Where you serious?

Brick-Eeh...nope...

I want to be in another place

I hate when you say you don't understand  
(You'll see it's not meant to be)  
I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy  
A place for my head  
Maybe someday I'll be just like you, and  
Step on people like you do and  
Run away the people I thought I knew  
I remember back then who you were  
You used to be calm, used to be strong  
Used to be generous, but you should've known  
That you'd wear out your welcome  
Now you see how quiet it is, all alone

Crowd-Wow! That's a definate 10!!

Zshizshibaby-Just in case you're wondering, Brick just sang 'A Place For My Head' by Linkin' Park. And he was good.


	22. Chapter 22: The culprit

Zshizshibaby-Okay, today, Bubbles is going to sing something from Disney! Because she's so CUTE!

Bubbles (she's dressed like a mermaid)-The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?

Under the sea, under the sea  
Darling it's better down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we're devoting full time to floating  
Under the sea

Crowd-Aw, that is so-o CUTE! You get an eleven!

Boomer-See, being cute is an advantage!

* * *

The culprit

Brick sat in his den reading the recent reports of what was happening on his side of the world. There have been problems with gangs in Argentina, they needed help with drug prevention in Mexico, there have been problems everywhere. "Brick, we need to have a word. It's important." Boomer came inside. Just then, Bubbles' frantic face came onto one of the monitors.

"Brick, something happened!!" Bubbles said, all panicky-like.

"Hold up, Bubbles. What is is, Boomer?"

"We caught this sneaking around the castle last night." The doors opened and a guard pushed Suzie in, who looked a little scared. Brick's face darkened considerably.

"I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see you here again!!" Brick growled.

"Tell him what you were doing or I'll put you in prison." Boomer threatened.

"I…just wanted to see the party…that's all…"

"Don't give us that…what was going on? Why are you here?" Boomer began to shake her, hard.

"S-stop!"

"SPEAK!!" Brick hollered, pounding his fist on the desk.

"Brick…"

"One second, Bubbles, I'll be with you in a minute."

"I…might have spiked her drink." Their eyes went wide as they stared at her.

"Brick…there's something wrong with Blossom." He turned to the monitor, giving her his full attention. "She collapsed when we got to China…when she woke up in the ambulance, she threw up and we just got the test results, they found traces of An…Ana…Anth…"

"…Anthrax…I'm coming over there. Bubbles, do not leave her side." He turned off the monitor. Then he pressed a calling button and put it on speakerphone. "Butch, get down here, stat!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"Just drop everything you're doing and get down here." As soon as Butch saw Suzie, he gave her his 'I-don't-care-who-you-are-but-you're-going-in-a-grave-very-soon' glare. "It seems Suzie spiked Blossom's drink last night with Anthrax. I'm going down there and I'm leaving you and Boomer in charge." He didn't feel like saying 'try to keep my kingdom in one piece' like usual (**that's a joke they say**). "I'm leaving right now." He pressed the intercom. "I'm going to the Eastern castle right now. Get my jet ready NOW!" He said before releasing the button. He headed for the door.

"What about her?" Butch pointed at Suzie.

"Hold her in jail until I come back and we'll give her a sentencing."

"Why not just say she has twenty years in prison?"

"Too short."

* * *

Zshizshibaby-Hey, Boomer, did you ever sing...? Never mind, go ahead!

Boomer-'Cause she could be anyone around

She could be anyone in town

She could be anyone I found

What kind of name is love?

What kind of name is love?

Zshizshibaby-You guys are pretty good. Next will be Buttercup and Butch.

Buttercup-Did you ever sing?!

Zshizshibaby-I sang last time...

Crowd-Boomer gets a 9!

Boomer-That's better than what I thought I would get!!


	23. Chapter 23: The surgery

Zshizshibaby-GO! GO! BUTCH!!

Butch-yeah yeah yeah yeah  
I'm hot kid,  
chains so low you would think that diamonds never stop it  
and its funny cause u could never stop it  
a bunch of rocks on my hand n I ain't even on the block yet  
show em white gold sorta hold em like my tims  
and a chain hang 24 inches like the rims  
diamonds all blown up yeah sorta like a pimp  
so when I like hit the ice  
it starts glistenin off the tims (off the tims)

my chain hang  
all it do iz blang blang,  
have blue have red  
like my diamonds gang bang  
and don evn thank  
we on tha same thing  
charms so heavy they couldn' lift it till the crane came

Zshizshibaby-Not only can he sing metal, Butch can rap.

Brick-I rapped too!

Crowd-For a joke! Butch-10!

Butch-10! 10! 10! Ha ha! Ha ha! *starts acting like a mad dog*

Zshizshibaby-You gotta love Butch...

* * *

The surgery

The countries had gone completely silent. People bowed and cried silently in the streets. It mattered not where they were, be it in the streets, on the sidewalks, in restaurants, or in schools. All that mattered was the fact that the Wounded Angel's life was in peril. The church bells rang, shrine bells rang, every bell rang…solemnly. It was like a sad black and white movie. They had thankfully gotten Blossom to a hospital. Bubbles blubbered frantically with every child present trying to comfort her. Buttercup paced back and forth, in morbid panic. Blossom's color was beginning to fade from her face. Her breathing was getting more shallow and her heart was speeding up and then slowing down. The doctors pulled Buttercup to the side.

"Thankfully, since she is not of true human nature, the Anthrax is taking a very long time to get to respiratory collapse. We can do surgery to get it out, but there is a chance that she may die after it."

"How much of a chance?"

"20%. There is also a chance that if she does survive, she will be blind."

"How much?"

"24%"

"So you're saying that if she goes through surgery, there's a 56% that she may get out of it okay?!"

"Yes, Dark Angel…"

"…" Bubbles was right behind Buttercup and now they were both crying steadily.

"Can't you see these two women are too distressed to think of a right decision?" Brick's gruff voice growled behind the doctors. They spun around and bowed quickly. "Do it, give her the surgery." They nodded and gave the order to get everything ready and move her towards the surgical ward. "Bubbles, Buttercup, why don't you sing and give your people some comfort. People are out there crying their eyes out."

"B-but…"

"And I need it too." They looked at him and nodded, going towards the door as he followed the doctors.

"Brick…" Blossom wheezed and weakly reached for his hand. He took it gently before they left him in the waiting room.

Buttercup spread her light green wings and flew all the way to Wuhan _**(that's a city in China**__) _before landing on a pointed building with her huge wings out. Bubbles did the same only she flew to Zahnjiang (**also a city in China**) And stood on a big pillar with her blue wings spread out gracefully.

"Lost in the darkness  
Hoping for a sign  
Instead there's only silence  
Can't you hear my screams?" Buttercup started.

"Never stop hoping  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing's for sure  
You're always in my heart" Bubbles also sang. The streets were over-run with their songs, tears, and flickers of hope. Bubbles still had tears in her eyes, but she was feeling a bit better. Brick sat at the window with it wide opened, letting the song enter into the hospital.

"I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul" Buttercup sang along with her.

"Lost in the darkness  
Trying to find your way home  
I want to embrace you  
And never let you go" Buttercup chimed in. The song was calming.

"Almost hope you're in heaven  
So no one can hurt your soul  
Living in agony  
Cause I just do not know  
Where you are" In the surgery room, the doctors were opening most of Blossom blood vessels and opened her chest in an attempt to preserve her heart.

"I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul" The people waved their hands in slow motion. The snow was coming down slowly and landing in silence. Brick stood there, his hands on the window sill and his head down without its hat. He had forgotten it. He felt like this was all his fault.

"Wherever you are  
I won't stop searching  
Whatever it takes  
Need to know" The two girls (viewed as angels) sang slowly.

"We're losing her!" A doctor shouted. They gave another charge to her heart to get it beating again while the Anthrax filled up the bag connected to her body.

"I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying  
Until my dying day  
I just need to know  
Whatever has happened  
The truth will free my soul"

"Sire..." Brick turned around to see a doctor. "We have..."

* * *

Every Ruff and the Puffs and Zshizshibaby-GO! Buttercup! GO!

Buttercup-...Fresh for the block, Friday nights, party nights  
Fresh for the block, 'cause everybody in the party  
Straight from the block, but what they gon' stop?  
My Netti wind is sick, my heel toe with twist-a  
360, this is - (NON-PLAYWITABLE!)  
My doo-wop is sick, hit that then hit the  
360, this is - (FIVE STACKS CRITICAL!)  
And I ain't tryna brag to you (no!)  
And I ain't definitely tryna keep UP, 'cause I'm ahead of you  
Walk, krump, and I murder you  
Magic with a verse-a, dude  
And that's just somethin that ain't changed yet, straight wreck  
On anybody talkin material 'cause I take checks  
So let's, make this a foreclosure  
Been where you nev-ah, been real and the game's ov-ah!  
Y'all mo' the, crust of these rap chicks (YEAH!)  
Peep what it is, but they not like this - I'm WHAT IT ISSS!

Zshizshibaby-Can all the greens rap?!

Butch-Yeah, we practiced a lot...

Crowd-10!

Zshizshibaby and Blossom-Why the crap did we get '9'?!

Crowd-Uuuhh...BYE!!

Brick-OH NO! It's a cliffhanger! OH SWEET KAMI-SAN NO!!!

Blossom-W-what happened during my surgery!? Am I okay!? Am I DEAD!?

Zshizshibaby-Yes, Blossom, you are dead.

Everyone-WHAT!?

Zshizshibaby-Kidding. I'm not seriously going to tell you what happened right now. That's why there's a cliffhanger, duh!

Everyone-AW! ZSHIZSHIBABY!!


	24. Chapter 24: Return of the Fourth Puff

Brick-So, who won the contest?

Zshizshibaby-Contest...? Oh! The contest, yeah...don't worry, once the story ends, I will tell you.

Blossom-So, what happened to me?

Zshizshibaby-You have to read the story...and we have a special guest in the chapter today...and if you don't know her, you MUST be mental!! I mean, come on! She is remembered for her bravery and kindness that ultimately led to her devastating downfall!Right? RIGHT!?

Butch-Hey! Hey! Hey! Why don't you go outside and take a breather, eh?

Zshizshibaby goes outside.

Boomer-It's a big thing...Can't blow this chapter.

* * *

Return of the Fourth Puff

"Sire..." Brick turned around to see a doctor. "We have…it seems…that we've lost her…" He handed Brick Blossom's golden locket necklace. Brick's heart was in his throat and he felt like he couldn't inhale or exhale any air. The whole world felt cold. It was crumbling around him. His perfect little world was missing one thing, Blossom…and no that she was gone, it was destroyed.

"N-no…" Brick wheezed. The doctor tried to console him, but he dashed towards the surgical ward and slammed through the door to see Blossom's body in the medical bed. She was cold pale, her eyes were closed like her mouth. "BLOSSOM!!" He rushed to her bedside and began to cry…hard. He said her name pitifully, with his head in his hands.

"_Blossom…wake up, Sis…" Blossom woke up in complete darkness. The dizziness and nausea had finally ceased and she felt much better…but cold. Bitter cold. _

"_Where am I? Why can't I move?" She said. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn't get her feet to take one step. _

"_Well, you're in the middle between life and death." Blossom blinked to see a girl her age standing in front of her. She had lovely brown hair, velvet purple eyes, a cream face, and wore the official Powerpuff dress…only in purple. Her hair was done up in a low ponytail. "It's nice to talk to you again, Sis, only this time you can understand me a bit more…"_

"_Who…?" Then it finally clicked. Blossom knew exactly who this was. "Bunny!!" Bunny and Blossom hugged for awhile. "Oh Bunny, I missed you so much!" She backed up and took another look at her. "You've changed."_

"_You like?"_

"_Well, I loved you how you looked before. I'm so happy to see you."_

"_Yes…I'm happy to finally talk to you again."_

"_Bunny, you said I was in the middle of life and death…does that mean I'm…"_

"_Well, you're not dead yet, Blossom. Almost, but not yet anyway…And right now is not your time anyway."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, look at how much the news has affected everyone." Bunny waved her hand and showed all of Blossom's countries. People were sobbing and panicking and already hanging up black sheets and all. Then it changed to Bubbles and Buttercup, who were crying buckets. Then it changed to Butch and Boomer. Boomer was holding onto Butch, acting like a waterfall, while Butch was also shedding a few tears…but his pride kept him from sobbing…barely. Then it changed to Brick, he was crying so hard and couldn't lift his head up due to his shame._

"_It's my fault…I shouldn't have endangered her life…I'm the reason she died!" He was whispering to himself._

"_Brick, that's not true! I'm happy we love each other! Stop saying that!" Blossom said._

"_He can't hear you, Blossom, remember? Life, death, middle?"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Thank goodness it's not your time yet. You're not supposed to join me yet…"_

"_So, I'm not going to die today?"_

"_Well…not at this moment…I'm not supposed to tell you when exactly or even relevantly…"_

"_What happens if you do, Bunny?"_

"_Something about a rip in the very fabric of space and time that even the Dimensional Queen can't fix. It would cause all the parallel worlds to rip open and a suction into a big black hole in the hall of Dimensions, causing them to hurdle towards the center, eventually crashing into one another, and killing all life as we know it…but that's actually a theory…the other theory is that when the worlds collide, it will create a super planet where all wll live together in either chaos or in peace…be it if the doppelgangers of the heroes actually behave…anyway, Blossom, let's get to sending you back."_

"_Wait!!" Blossom hugged her again. "We never forgot you, Bunny, and we took back everything we ever said." Bunny looked like she was going to cry, but smiled._

"_I love you too, Blossom…Now, get ready." Her hands started to glow and suddenly, Blossom was knocked unconscious. _

_

* * *

_Blossom-I'M DEAD!!!? NOOOOO!!!

Zshizshibaby-Chill, you weren't fully dead. It's like that thing in the 'Princess Bride'.

Bubbles-You're getting married!

Butch-Hey, congratulations, why didn't you tell us, Brick?

Brick-Well, we didn't want to take away from all the excitement from the story and...

Blossom-WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!

Zshizshibaby-At least...not yet...

Blossom-WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NOT YET'!?

Buttercup-Why are you screaming?

Blossom-BECAUSE I CAN!!

Boomer-Anyway...Zshizshibaby, are you seriously thinking of putting up a sequel to 'How Can She Care?'

Zshizshibaby-I'm considering it...

Brick-You are?! Seriously!? Will Blossom and I get more make-out time!?

Zshizshibaby-I said 'I...

Butch-Can I get a scene where I diss out some pwnage?

Zshizshibaby-I SAID I'm...

Bubbles-How about making me a leading lady too? You always forget to make me a leading lady...

Buttercup-I want a new power! Like the ability to control the weather!

Blossom-Can Brick and I control water?

Boomer-Can Bubbles and I control land and animals? Oh and...

Zshizshibaby-GUYS, I NEVER SAID THAT IT WAS A PRIORETY!! I SAID 'I'M CONSIDERING IT!!!!' People just need to tell me that they would like one in their reviews! Man, what is with you all? Always so quick to judge...


	25. Chapter 25: It wasn't your fault

Blossom-You brought back Bunny!? Thank you for letting me see her again!

Buttercup and Bubbles-I want to see her too, Zshizshibaby!

Zshizshibaby-Well, I'll send you two to the middle of Life and Death next time, promise.

RRB-Who the heck is Bunny?

Zshizshibaby-Oh my...you don't know!? Bunny was their FOURTH sister! She died tragically after saving their lives!

Brick-Wow, I'm sorry that happened, Girls.

Blossom-Don't worry, she seemed completely happy...

* * *

It wasn't your fault

The hallways were bleak and silent. Doctors scurried around to get death certificate papers. Brick sat, curled in a ball, next to Blossom's bed. His tears had not ceased. Bubbles was sitting in a chair, sobbing quietly. Buttercup stared out the window as her tears fell in a steady stream. _I should have stopped her from leaving…we could have helped her earlier…I'm such an idiot!!_ He thought. Then he thought of how he would get back at Suzie. He could put her on death row. The word 'death' sank into his mind and he began to cry again.

Bubbles sat, curled in her seat, dreading over the thought of having one sister now. The tears didn't stop coming. She looked up at her sister's lifeless body and quickly put her head back on her knees, meowing like a sad kitten that lost its mother.

_Beep…_

She looked up at the screen, hearing the sound was like music. If she didn't imagine it, then that means Blossom is alive.

_Beep…_

She didn't imagine it! There it was. That once straight line that monitored her heart had two big hills on it. "T-t-the monitor…" Brick didn't hear her and Buttercup didn't listen.

_Beep…_

"The monitor! The monitor is beeping!" Brick looked up slowly and looked over to see the two hills.

"What?" He put his head to Blossom's chest to hear a very, very faint heartbeat. "…Get a doctor in here, stat!" He ordered. Buttercup rushed out and came back in a few minutes with a doctor. "She's breathing again! I don't know how, but she is!" He said, picking up her limp hand. There was little warmth in it. "Well, don't just stand there like a complete numb brain! Do something!!" The doctors rushed at his harsh voice and began to administer the smelling salts, checking her pulse, checking her blood pressure, and hooking her back up to all those machines. Soon, minutes became hours and she still didn't wake up. Brick began to lose hope again and sighed, sitting back down. His eyes were downcast. He watched the monitor go beep, beep, thinking it would stop soon.

"Brick?" A raspy, feminine voice whispered. His head shot up and he looked at Blossom smiling at him weakly. Her eyes were half closed and she looked very weak, but she was smiling up at him.

"Blossom, you're alive!!" Brick hugged her as gently, but as excitedly as he could. She felt cold.

"She's alive!!" Bubbles screamed happily. It echoed through the streets as gossip, in chat rooms, on cell phones, everywhere. People rushed to take down their black sheets, they sang and danced. Buttercup and Bubbles stood at her left side while Brick was at her right side, stroking her hand gently and telling her exactly what happened.

"A-Anthrax? She put that in my drink!?" Blossom looked at him wide eyed. He pushed her gently back down.

"Don't strain yourself…you died for a while and I'm a little worried that you may still have a bit of the poison in you…" Brick said, holding her again. He kissed her forehead for the fifth time. "Now, I have to go talk to the doctors and Bubbles and Buttercup have to do some damage control, so you get some rest and I'll come check on you later…" He got up to go when she grabbed his arm.

"It wasn't your fault."

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"I heard you saying it was your fault that this happened to me…that's not true…I'm happy…we fell in love…I love you too much for me to be miserable about this." Brick smiled at her. Not a smirk, not a passionate smile, just a smile of relief that she was okay. He kissed her forehead once again and walked away, Ruler of Half the World and the holder of the Wounded Angel's heart.

The End

* * *

Everyone-Now will you tell us who won the contest?

Zshizshibaby-Okay, the winner is...Boomer!

Boomer-YES!!

Everyone-but he got a '9'!!

Zshizshibaby-Yes, but...he sang so nicely...

Boomer-I get Octi!! Here you go, Bubbles.

Bubbles-Yippie! Thank you, Boomer!! *Gives him a kiss* And Zshizshibaby, I'm gonna crush you like a bug!!

Zshizshibaby types something and Octi begins walking away.

Bubbles-WHA!? Octi, come back here! *Chases after Octi*

Everyone-This is a weird end disclaimer...

Zshizshibaby-Heh, it ain't even a disclaimer anymore...


	26. Chapter 26: A few years later

Blossom-Wait, I thought the last chapter was...the last chapter.

Zshizshibaby-Well, I wanted to show what happened after.

Everyone-Oooh...

Zshizshibaby-To Blossom and Brick.

The other RRB's and PPG's-What about us!?

Zshizshibaby-Butch and Buttercup got married and had twins named Brine and Bastset and later had a son named Barrade, Bubbles and Boomer got married and had twins named Bash and Angel and Suzie was sentenced to life in jail because Blossom was too nice to put her on death row...

Everyone-Oooh...

* * *

Years later-

The little boy waited at the airport, watching the guards chase after his new baby sister as she dashed around the room, gurgling and saying cute baby words. "Dad, when is she gonna get here?" He asked, looking up at his father. His twin sister looked up at him too.

"She'll be here in a moment, don't worry." He got as a reply.

"I can't wait to see Mama again! Daddy, why does Mama have to stay in China all the time?" The little girl asked. Bet you figured out WHO their Dad is. Yep, it's Brick. A full grown 25 year old with two four year old twins and a three year old who couldn't help, but get into a mess of trouble.

"Because Mama is the Wounded Angel and the Three Angels rule over the Eastern Castle, so they have to stay over there so that they can witness how their people are doing firsthand and eliminate the risk of their advisers lying to them." Brick explained as he sat in his seat. The little boy's name was Bruise and he was next in line for Brick's kingdom. He looked like a mini clone of his father, only brighter red and he wore his caps frontwards. Britannia, his twin, looked a lot like their mother, only her hair was in two pigtails that were tied up with two large silk bows and her pink was a hot pink. The little baby, Brooke, had a mix of red and pink and wore her long red hair in two low pigtails while running around in a cute little dress with a cute little diaper. The intercom announced a plane coming in their section and once it landed, people were cleared so that there was a path. Then, in came Blossom. She had her hair down and swept nicely over her shoulder. She had on a nice summer hat with pink flowers, a white faux scarf (**Bubbles enforces that no animal was to be hunted down for clothing or over hunted by sport, go figure…**) and wore a pink tube dress (sort of like what those female celebrities wear only in a glossy pink) and some nice red high heels with bow straps.

"MAMA!!" Bruise and Britannia ran over to her, hugging her legs. You would think she would fall.

"There are my sweet little babies!!" She gave them both a smooch on the head.

"Ma-ma…" Brooke waddled all the way over to her and raised her arms, wanting to be picked up.

"And there's my little Brookie…Have you all been good for your father?"

"No, they were horrible!" Brick commented, mocking anger. "It was a complete nightmare and I never want them again, take them! Take them with you! Put them on that plane now!" The kids looked at him with their lips quivering. "I'm just kidding. I loved having them, I esnt to just take them and not let you have them."

"I'll wrestle you for it."

"In heels?"

"Yes."

"Ouch…" Then they shared in a very passionate kiss. Their tongues danced slowly and Blossom let out a slight moan. Brick's hat fell off and then they heard an-

"Eeeew!" They looked at their children to see Bruise making gagging faces and Britannia giggling along with Brooke, who was in her arms. Blossom and Brick laughed as they began to walk towards the exit and Brick's limo, talking about how they've been and how their countries are. Bruise ran up to Brick. "Dad, what about cooties? Don't girls have cooties and Mom's a girl."

"Ack! You're right! Let's get outta here!" He laughed and ran ahead with his son.

"We'll show you cooties, Rowdyruffs!" Blossom took Brooke from Britannia, spread out her wings and flew after along with Britannia, who had not gotten her wings just yet.

* * *

Blossom-So, this is it, huh? No wedding showy thing...?

Zshizshibaby-Well, if I decide to add it in then I will, but right now I can't think of a good wedding thing...

Brick-Oooh...

Zshizshibaby-Will you stop with the 'Oooh' thing already?

Boomer-So, Zshizshibaby, is it true that you dated a squirrel once?

Zshizshibaby-Boomer, I do not want to talk about this, this conversation is over.

Boomer-Yeah, but...

Zshizshibaby-OVER!


End file.
